Destiny, Rewritten
by Lyrachelle
Summary: Mikan goes through a drastic change after she leaves the academy. She finds a new life somewhere new but familiar. But when her heart gets shattered and becomes cold, how can Natsume face her six years later? Will he be the able to put the pieces back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Destiny, Rewritten**_

**This story has been through total editting. :) sorry about that. :D plot hasn't changed though. :))**

Chapter 1: Shadows of Farewell

It was a typical day. Everything started the same. Students loitering around before classes, some, playing around inside the classroom while some, busy chatting with each other. Ah, but the surprise has yet to be revealed. Enter the teacher, typical day as it is, his face was blank, but still managing a smile. The students, sensing some slight bizarre notion by the blonde-haired teacher, sat down and listened. To some, the surprise was still a surprise, even with their mind reading. The teacher put down his papers on the desk, looking around and stopped his glare for a few seconds on a vacant chair. Here, some had their gut feeling on the teacher's weird behavior.

The eerie silence blanketed the classroom. Still, he managed a smile and said, "Let me be blunt with you guys. My darling musume has left Tokyo. Has she told any of you?"

Of course no one said anything. Everyone thought this was some kind of joke. Well, who'd be surprised with a teacher like that, it would seem that everything is a joke. But, today, nothing was of laughing matter.

After a few serious moments, they realized that it wasn't a joke. The truth hit them like a gush of wind. But the silence continued. There are others who kept their cool even though they were in shock.

The whispers blanketed the room, no longer the silence.

"Narumi-sensei, are you serious?" Yuu, the class president asked.

The teacher simply turned 'round and started his lecture, "well class, and let us go back to what we left out last time…"

Let me take you to where it all started. Nullification was such a rare alice. Naturally, it would attract attention to those who control the academies. It was agreed that she be taken to another Alice Academy. This was done so as to prevent the incident that happened with another who had the Nullification Alice. Taking her to another Alice Academy would relieve her uncertainties whenever she goes out for her missions.

This is why the principal talked to her one sunny afternoon. Without battling an eye, the principal urged her to agree to the contract. As sudden as the contract was, what was more sudden was the time she would leave; tomorrow morning. And without another word, she was sent out.

"Oh wait, Ms. Sakura," the principal said, "one more thing. You are not allowed to tell anyone, not even your teacher about this contract. We will inform him nevertheless. Am I understood?"

Shocked and speechless, Mikan simply nodded. She pushed the principal's wooden door and stepped outside. She walked through the empty hallways—classes have already ended. This is when the brunette sees the Alice Academy in slow motion.

The scenery outside was peaceful—the trees let its leaves fall to the ground. Elementary students were busy playing around the campus.

She sat near one of the trees there. She thought that maybe this would be the last time she would sit on that same place. A nostalgic smile appeared on her face. It was sundown and everyone was hurrying to their dormitories. Finally, the sky was dark. But still, she sat there, hugging her knees. She leaned on the bark of the tree. She sighed.

"Little girls like you should be heading back to their dorms, not sighing like an idiot around here," a voice suddenly said.

Mikan looked around and found no one. When she looked to all directions, she looked up and saw a raven-haired boy sitting on the branches on the trees. He was reading a manga he recently acquired.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered.

"What's up, Polka Dots?" he said bluntly.

Mikan didn't reply. Natsume became suspicious.

"Not in the mood to talk huh?" he said.

Still, Mikan was silent.

"Tch, ichigo-kara. I'm not gonna waste my time talking to an idiot." He said and jumped out of the tree. He started to walk away when Mikan clutched his shirt—asking him not to leave.

"Tch. Now you say something," he said, "what's wrong with you?"

"Would you... could you stay with me for a while?" she said.

"If you're gonna waste my time, little girl…" he stopped when he saw the sad expression on the girl's face. He sat with her on the tree and he leaned on the tree—closing his eyes.

"Natsume, if Ruka suddenly leaves without saying goodbye, what would you do?"

"That's the second time you asked that, idiot." He said,

"I know. But, what if it was sudden, and he never told you?" she asked

"Naturally I'd be angry. I would demand an explanation. But then, I would respect his decision of why he left, depending on why he left without saying something. Besides, even if the devil would tell him not to tell anyone, he'd still tell me." He said, with his eyes still closed, "goodbyes don't really mean the end; it marks the beginning of a new 'hello'"

Mikan's smile returned to her face. She stood up and dusted her skirt. She then walked towards Natsume. She knelt down to embrace him. "Thank you, Natsume. Whatever happens, don't ever forget me."

He turned slightly red and gently pushed Mikan away. Pushing might have been an understatement. He pushed her so hard she dropped to the ground.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Don't you need to go to sleep now, polka dots? It's late. Little girls like you shouldn't be out this late." He said

"I guess you're right." Mikan stood up opened her eyes and said, "Goodnight, Natsume." She said and ran off.

"Tch. What's wrong with that idiot?" he said, thinking inside that it felt like a permanent goodbye.

Natsume spent the afternoon thinking that she did say goodbye, only indirectly. As would an idiot.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Kyoto, Mikan starts her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One Same Sky

The gates of Kyoto Gakuen Alice were in front of her. She was nervous, frightened and alone. She had no stoic best friend, no animal lover, no illusionist, no cat-dog, no chemical expert, no culinary expert, no shadow manipulator and most of all no one to call her "ichigo-kara." She was alone. She was close to tears.

Alone in a black car he rode. And as the scenery passed before her as she looked at the car window, she got more and more afraid. The gates opened and she saw anoter version of Gakuen Alice. Only this time, it was the Gakuen Alice of Kyoto. She took her time in admiring the different scenarios as her car went by through the school.

Although there were many differences between the schools, there still were similarities. For example, the school uniforms were identical; the buildings were practically the same, except for their color. The forest was still there, and they also had their own version of the Central Park. Still, there were irreplaceable things for this certain brunette.

"Ms. Sakura," the driver said, "this is where I should drop you off. You may proceed." He said as he opened the door for Mikan.

_"Well, this is it." She thought, "I have to do this." She clutched her skirt._

She took each step from the bottom step of the stair to the top ever slowly. From here on out, she would be alone. She opened the door and was surprised with everything she saw that lay within. Two queues of people formed within, there was even music. When she entered, both lines took a bow.

"Welcome to Kyoto, Mikan-san." He said, " I'm a teacher here. You can call me Honda-sensei."

Mikan was about to say something when she heard a glass breaking. Everyone in the room turned to wherever the noise came from. And, like history repeating itself, there was a masked boy right in front of her, almost too similar. The boy's mask was a blank mask—white. Then, like déjà vu, another boy came rushing to his side.

_"What is this? Some kind of practical joke?" Mikan thought, "no way is this real."_

"Yuri-kun." Honda-sensei took hold of the boy's ear, "don't be too rowdy. We have a guest."

Yuri took of his mask and bowed down to Mikan. "Sorry about the ruckus, miss."

"Er, no problem, I guess." Mikan said.

"I'm Yuri, by the way, and this is my bestfriend, Kazuhiko."

_"It's like Natsume and Ruka. Only, nicer. And not pervert-like." _Mikan thought in delight.

"Pleased to meet you. Er, I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

"Water Alice." He said.

"Huh?"

"I mean, my alice I water alice. Yours?"

"Nullification."

"Oh. So you're the new student, huh? You're in my class. I'm your class president. Welcome to Gakuen Alice Kyoto."

"Thanks. It's a pleasure—" she got cut off.

"Hey, Kazu! Where are you heading to?"

"Um, I…" he said, flustered and blushing.

"What's up with you? Introduce yourself to Ms. Sakura."

"Kazuhiko Flinn. N-Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said and smiled.

"I- I gotta go." He said as he was about to rush towards the door.

"Hold up, Kazu." Yuri grasped his collar, "I know that look." He said and gave him a smirk and a wink.

"What look?" he said and blushed even more as he saw Mikan looking at him.

"Well, well. Looks like you're gonna be well-loved here, Mikan-chan."

"Um. Thanks?" she said.

"Anyway. We have to run now. Catch you later, new student!"

And they ran off, leaving Mikan confused, eccentric and excited to start her new life in a new school, surrounded by the teachers and onlookers that passed by.

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, the room was eerily quiet. There were no loud girls shouting in the morning, no bickering. Nothing. It was just the silence that enveloped the students.

"Hotaru, did she never say goodbye to you?" Nonoko asked Hotaru amidst the silence.

"No, she didn't." the stoic inventor replied.

"At all?" Anna asked again.

"Not even a hint." She said, "Anyway, I don't really have the time to think about that baka. It's free block."

"Tch. Idiots." A certain raven-haired boy whispered.

They all were silenced yet again. Not because they thought Hotaru's words were hurtful, but because they all knew Hotaru was worried about her.

Some students, specifically two of them, didn't bother showing up for class the next day, or the next or the next. They had no idea that somewhere beneath the same sky, one destiny was being rewritten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Moments

And so, as the days went by, Mikan adjusted to her way of life in Kyoto. Since she was a new student, all her previous records from Tokyo had been disregarded. So, the teachers are currently determining what Star Rank she should be placed in. Moreover, it would seem that Mikan is creating a fuss because they find it hard to determine her Alice Type.

A meeting opened that very same night. The higher-ups pressured them that they must choose between two Alice types to put Sakura Mikan in. But of course, there were only two choices—either Special Abilities or Dangerous Type. Of course it was obvious which Alice type they want to put her in. They just wanted to show that they were being fare to the students. But, there were a few objections, especially on Honda-sensei's part.

The meeting was set up in one room, the faculty room. There were nine people present. Six of which were teachers in the elementary department. The rest were the "representatives of the higher-ups." The six teachers and the three representatives sat across one another.

"But she's too young to be put in the DA…" he said.

"Have you forgotten, Me-kun. Not all DA types are teens or adults. There are children, as well." The first representative said

"Yes, Hitomi has a point—this girl. She is not used to this kind of explicit work. She may one day be able to rebel against us." Another woman said, hiding her face in a pink fan.

"Ah. That is why someone will train her. Someone will force her to bend to our rules." The second representative said.

"Someone. Who—?" Honda-sensei was interrupted by his own realization.

There was silence in the room.

"Don't tell me. Chi?" he asked, with shock in his eyes.

Silence filled the room yet again.

"But, Chi-san. Not with the little girl. That's too much—that's…" a female teacher next to Honda-sensei said.

"Ah, but Me-kun, Yuri Miyazawa. We can use him." The first man said.

"If worse comes to worse, we can also use that Kazuhiko Ohkawa."

The other teachers simply kept silent—they knew they had to say in the present events.

The female representative stood up, with her fan still hiding half of her face, "So, it is settled then. She will stay in the Dangerous Alice. She will also train under Chi-san. Also she will obey—" she was cut off by Honda-sensei's remark.

"I have one condition if she truly will be under the Dangerous Alice. She must keep it a secret. Because while she is in the Dangerous Alice Class, she will also attend the Special Abilities Class."

"That's a big condition, Me-kun." The first representative said

"Yes, I must say. But, what do you give in turn of that condition of yours?" the second representative asked.

"The power of the eye."

The three representatives kept silent. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Alright. We accept." The female said.

"That's a hard bargain." The first representative said.

"I wonder, why you go so far for the girl?" the second said.

Honda-sensei smiled and said nothing.

Soon enough, the meeting ended. Everyone had gone to his or her respective rooms.

Mikan, on the other hand slept in Honda-sensei's room. Since her Star Rank was yet to be determined, the teachers decided that she would have to stay in one of the teachers' rooms. Honda-sensei volunteered. She was asleep when he entered.

He stood on the side of the bed.

"Mikan-chan, I'm sorry. But, you'll have to forgive me. Someday, I hope you will. I'm doing this for you, after all."

After that, Honda-sensei took the couch and had his thoughts whirling over his head before he finally closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Mikan woke up fifteen minutes to the start of class. Honda-sensei had long gone. Mikan took a peek on the clock and screamed.

"Not this again! I'm gonna be late!" she said and hurried out of bed and changed clothes, "On top of that, I don't know where my class is!"

She opened the door and ran hysterically. It was then that she bumped into someone. She fell flat on the floor.

"Oh sorry! I wasn't looking." She apologized.

"It's you!"

"Oh, Yuri-kun. Sorry about that. I'm running late, you see."

"You're sort of a klutz aren't you?"

"What did you say?" Mikan said. _"Who does Yuri remind me of?"_

He laughed, "Just kidding, new student."

Behind him stood a silent Kazuhiko. It was in those moments that Mikan noticed their physical appearance.

Yuri stood a few inches taller than Mikan. He had black eyes and black hair. His hair was a bit long—reaching to the base of his neck. He sported a silver bracelet on his left hand.

Kazuhiko on the other hand, had almost the same height as Yuri. He had green hair and yellow eyes. His hair was unruly—but it didn't obscure his face. It reached only until the base of his face. It fit his face like a frame. He on the other hand sported a black choker on his neck.

"It's okay if you're a klutz, Kazu and I like klutz's, don't we?" he said and nudged his friend.

"Yeah." He replied in a soft voice, blushing.

"Anyway. Since we're in the same class, we'll go together, shall we?"

"Right. Thanks a lot." Mikan said and smiled.

"You can call me Yu-chan." He said and smiled, "and this idiot here." He pointed to Kazu, "You can call him Kazu-kun."

"Okay. Then you can call me Mikan-chan."

"Kinda long, isn't it? Let's just call you Mi-chan. It's much cuter that way."

"Okay." Mikan replied. She grew nervous as they took a few more steps, getting nearer to their classroom. She remembered her first day in Gakuen Alice Tokyo. It wasn't that much of a warm welcome. She gulped as they stopped before a door.

"Don't be nervous Mi-chan. Most of the guys here won't bite."

Mikan sweatdropped and grew more nervous. _"He said, "MOST"._

Yuri laughed. "Kidding, Mi-chan!" he giggled more, "don't take everything I say serious."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright. Here we go." Yuri said as he opened the door.

She was shocked in what lay before her. It was one of her first moments in Gakuen Alice Kyoto. Everyone was looking her way.

What was inside the room? What does Honda-sensei mean by what he said? What is the "Power of the Eye"? What part does Yuri and Kazu take in rewriting Mikan's destiny? Read on to know more.

**(A/N: So guys, I've added a little trivia here. If you noticed, I called Honda-sensei "Me-kun." "Me" as it turns out, is Japanese for "Eyes." "Me" is not pronounced as the english word, "me" (objective pronoun) but with an "eh" sound. Also "chi" is Japanese for "blood." But it can also mean, "earth" or "energy [chinese: qi]." I wonder how that's connected to these characters. :D Feel free to correct me in my grammar or my trivia. Tell me through your reviews. ****) **


	4. Chapter 4

**{ [[NOTE]]: I forgot the disclaimer. Gakuen Alice and all related characters belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sama. I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. ****}**

Chapter Four: "Trust Me"

"Irashaimasen!" the doors open for Mikan, held out by two amazingly handsome boys, Yuri and Kazu.

Mikan was shocked and at the same time delighted. Inside there were no tables, the walls were draped with red and yellow curtains. Two lines were decently lined up in front of her, one on the left and one on the right. Each held out a hand for her. All of them were in costumes. Their theme was like a French ball masquerade. Mikan felt really, really welcome.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice Kyoto, Mi-chan." Yuri said, surprisingly, he was already in his costume.

One girl took Mikan's hand, Mikan was so shocked she was speechless. She never had this kind of welcoming party. The best she had so far was when she was greeted in the Special Abilities Class in Tokyo.

"Hello, Mikan. My name is Kumiko Otonashi." The girl had glasses, round ones. She didn't go with the masquerade part of the theme. She wore a blue dress that covered nearly her entire body. It had ruffles on each seam and her hair was tied into two low pigtails that were intricately braided. She had black hair and blue eyes. She had the same height as Mikan. "Nice to meet you. Come here, we'll dress you up." She said.

Soon enough, Mikan was dressed and fit right into their theme. Her high pigtails were taken off and her curly brunette hair flowed until her waist. A girl with the clothes-making alice fit her in a gold gown. It had an inner dress, which was white. From that dress, the gold was put on top. Her sleeves were cut three-fourths. Her mask only covered her eyes and it stuck to her face.

She entered the room again and she was introduced to each student. Suddenly, the music started and everyone was dancing. A boy in a mask asked for Mikan. Mikan took his hand.

"Enjoying yourself there, Mi-chan?"

"Yuri?" Mikan asked.

"Of course it's me, who did you think it was?" he replied.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, klutz." He said and laughed.

"Why'd you call me klutz again?" Mikan asked, annoyed.

Yuri bent over to whisper in Mikan's ear, "why'd you call me Yuri then?" he said and spun Mikan with force. Mikan could have sworn she blushed.

Mikan landed in someone else's arms.

"S-sorry!" Mikan apologized. But the boy didn't say anything. The boy just kept dancing with Mikan. She, on the other hand, just went along.

"Sorry, but who is this?" Mikan asked after a few moments.

The boy took off his mask.

"Oh! Kazu, sorry! I didn't recognize you with the mask."

"S'okay." Kazu said as he blushed.

"I'm not a good dancer, so please take care of me." She smiled.

Kazu nodded and blushed more.

Suddenly, the music stopped and someone entered through the door and someone with an illuminating alice placed a spotlight on him.

"You had a party without inviting me?"

"Honda-sensei!" the students exclaimed.

"Just kidding, guys." He said, "I want to personally welcome Mikan Sakura to Gakuen Alice Kyoto. Please treat her well, guys! As for your partner, I want you to pair up with Yuri here. I'm sure you're well acquainted. As for your Star Rank, you're placed in the Three-star level. So, congratulations. Oh, by the way, after this, please meet me outside. And now, let the party begin!"

The music started again and everyone danced again.

After the welcoming party, Mikan talked with Honda-sensei.

"Mikan." He said and motioned Mikan to come nearer.

"Yes, sensei?"

"I told you your star-ranking now right?" he asked.

"I'm not really a three-star then?"

"No, it's not that. It's your alice type. Well, it's sort of a big debate. We decided to put you in the Special Abilities Alice."

"That was my class in Tokyo, sensei. It's okay for me."

"Yes. But, the others decided to place you in the Dangerous Alice Class."

Mikan was shocked, "two classes?"

"Yes. Here's the deal. You must never tell anyone that you're in the Dangerous Abilities, except for Yuri. You attend the Classes of the Special Abilities but when you're called to Dangerous Abilities, you go."

"But I don't know—"

"I know, that's why I partnered you with Yuri Miyazawa. He's a Dangerous Type too."

"Okay, sensei."

Honda-sensei bent down to Mikan and took both her hands. "Mikan. I want you to trust me, okay?"

Mikan nodded, perplexed by her teacher's actions.

"Even if others tell you not to believe me, even if you get hurt, please trust me still. And whenever you need me, I'll be there."

Mikan agreed and they both went back to their dorms. She walked slowly back when someone called her name.

"Mi-chan!" it was Yuri.

"Yuri, I mean, Yu-chan!"

"How's it going, partner?" he asked.

"I'm just on my way back to my dorm." Mikan replied.

"Eh? Really. Then you should know you're walking the wrong way."

Mikan felt embarassed, "yes. I, well. It's just…"

Yuri laughed, "hey, no worries. I'm a three-star too. I'll take you to your dorm. I'm your partner after all."

"Thanks a lot!" Mikan said and smiled.

"Hey, no biggie." He said and they continued walking.

"So, you, you're in the Dangerous Class, too?"

"Yeah. I guess you are, too then."

"I guess I am, in that way. I'm a double, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Honda-sensei told me I was to attend the Special Abilities Class, too."

"Whoa. Seriously?"

Mikan nodded.

"I was right, then. You are well-loved, Mi-chan." He stopped. "so, anyway, as your partner, I am entitled to protect you, since I'm sort of your senior when it comes to experience. So, whenever you need me, just tell me. I'm three rooms away from you."

"Oh. Right. Thanks, Yu-chan."

"No prob. Oh yeah. I'll tell you when we have a mission. For the DA class, for that matter."

Mikan nodded. "Thanks again."

Yuri nodded and went off. He heard Mikan close her door and whistled and told himself, "Mikan Sakura. She's too innocent. Too immature and she's weak. I wonder if she can handle the DA."

He opened his door and entered his room.

Mikan, on the other hand slumped in her bed as she was totally exhausted from her day and her new changes. Would these changes be for the better or worse?

The next morning, Mikan ran late again. She hastily changed her clothes again and ran to her class. When she entered, yesterday's theme was gone. Desks and students filled the room.

"Oh Mikan!" Kumiko called, "Take a seat here." She ushered her to sit next to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Please call me Kumiko. Or Iinchou. I'm your class president by the way. And the three in front of you are our vice presidents."

"Three of them?" Mikan asked.

The boys sitting in front of them turned around. All three of them looked alike.

"Hey. Don't believe this liar." He said and the other two disappeared.

"They're gone." Mikan said

"Of course they're gone. They're just clones of me. I have the doppelganger alice."

"Oh…" Mikan said, _"Just like Misaki-senpai."_

"Your class president is such a know-it-all, you know?" he said and turned back.

"Know-it-all?" Mikan asked Kumiko.

"Oh yeah. My alice is the intelligence alice."

"Oh. So how does that work?"

"Here. Give me your hand." She said and Mikan extended her hand.

"Funny. My alice isn't working."

"Oh. That's because my alice is Nullification."

"Wow. That's pretty rare."

Mikan smiled.

"My alice works when I make physical contact with them. It works on animate or inanimate objects. With it, I know everything about them, or it."

"That's so cool!" Mikan said.

"It's cool. But before exams, I use a control device. It would be cheating if I use my alice on books."

"Oh…"

Kumiko smiled and the teacher entered. She was a pretty teacher. Her hair was brown. It was tied into a bun. She wore tight pants, red heels, a green camisole and a black overcoat over it.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Ayane-sensei."

"Well class, we have two absentees yet again. Miyazawa and Flinn. We have a new student. Welcome." She said and smiled at mikan, "I'd like to formally introduce myself. I am Ayane Tanaka, your teacher. And you are?"

"Mikan Sakura."

"Pleased to meet you." She said, "so much for that. Everyone, this is free block. Sakura-san, please come with me."

Mikan stood up and followed her. They talked in some distance from the classroom.

"I'd like to have a word with you." She paused, "I know Honda-sensei told you this as well. But please, trust me as well, even when I'm saying things against you. Even when you feel like hating me, please, still trust me."

Mikan nodded. Another teacher with a puzzling behavior.

She bent down, like Honda-sensei did, "trust me with all your heart. Trust us both. Don't forget that. We're right behind you, always"

She stood erect and told her to go back to her classroom.

Ayane-sensei took a cigarette and lit it, "that girl. She must become stronger." She blew a puff, "or else she won't survive."

Two teachers, both are telling her to trust them. But should she really believe them? Why do they want her to believe them? Are they worthy of the trust?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Deep Peril

It was morning again. One month has passed since Mikan first entered Kyoto. Today, she meets the people of the Special Abilities class. She asked their vice-president, Keiji Nakamura, to accompany her to their class, since, of course, he has the doppelganger alice.

"Sure," he said, "but, when we get there, you have to listen to what I say."

Mikan nodded.

"The special abilities class doesn't have that much of a friendly atmosphere when it comes to newcomers," he said as they were walking to their class, "Our class in the elementary division may be welcoming, but our Alice type isn't."

Mikan felt a lump in her throat. It made her miss the Special Abilities back in Tokyo. It seemed like they walked forever, but they finally got to the door.

"One more thing, there is a girl here, Sachiko-sempai. Don't look her in the eye. And answer only when she asks you." Then he opened the door.

The people were all in their seats. Others were sitting on the table, while others were dozing off. Mostly, the class was composed of Middle school students.

"You've brought a guest, Keiji-kun." A girl said. The others stopped what they were doing. All their eyes were now directed to Mikan.

"Yes, Sachiko-sempai." He replied.

"Your name?" Sachiko asked Mikan, tilting her head to Mikan's direction. She had black hair, and her eyes were red. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her uniform was untucked.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said, terrified and inaudible.

"Heh. You've brought a toy, Keiji-kun."

Keiji said nothing.

She stood up and went to Mikan, "such a cute toy you've brought here. Not only is she mute but she also looks like an idiot." She fiddled with Mikan's hair, "I don't like her. Keiji, next time, don't bring eyesores to this class. You are a stupid boy. Look at you. You're scrawny, you're ugly, you're a klutz. Tch. You can't even control your own alice. It's such a useless Alice, in the first place. You're an idiot for not being able to control such a weak alice—"

"Stop it!" Mikan exclaimed, "you can make fun of me and mock me, but don't ever make fun of someone else's alice!"

The class had a heavy atmosphere.

"Tch. What brave girl this is! Well, well. It seems you need a spanking, little girl." She moved her hand up.

The class all had shocked expressions written on their faces. But they didn't dare speak up.

Then the upperclassman put her hand down. She had a huge grin on her face. But nothing happened. The smile faded.

She grabbed Mikan by the collar. Keiji was taken aback. He looked from his sempai to Mikan.

"Who are you? Why isn't my alice working on you? You little idiot! You and your annoying attitude!" she exclaimed

"I told you. I'm Mikan Sakura. Elementary school student. My alice is nullification." She said, "please don't make fun of people anymore."

Sachiko put Mikan's collar down. "Tch. Whatever. I'm going."

She went out and closed the door.

The class was silenced. But after a few moments, smiles were dominant on their faces.

"Hey, kid. That was brave of you." A male student said.

"You stood up to her. Even without knowing her power." A female student said.

"That's an interesting friend you've brought here, Keiji-kun." the male student spoke again, "let us welcome you properly."

The whole class stood up. "Welcome to the special abilities class!" They said.

Mikan lit up. "Thanks, everyone!"

"My name is Hideaki Ito, pleased to meet you." He said, extending his hand. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and was medium built.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said as she took her hand.

That was how her day in the Special Abilities class ended. Every one around her was all smiles.

Then, just as her day couldn't get any better, it got worse. She received her first mission with Yuri.

She heard a knock on her door. She opened it. She saw Yuri and the next thing she knew she was on a black car on her way to a mission. She was uneasy, it was her first mission.

"Ne, Yuri, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Watch and see." He said as the car skidded to a halt. They were on a bridge. Yuri went down from the car, followed by Mikan. The car sped away.

"Here we are." Yuri said and jumped to the railings of the bridge, "take my hand."

Mikan followed and soon she got pulled and jumped with Yuri over the bridge. When they landed she was breathless.

"Why'd you do that? That was totally reckless! You didn't event tell me we were—" Mikan exclaimed but was cut off as Yuri placed his hand over Mikan's mouth.

"…in you, Sousuke. This thing is more valuable than your very life, you idiot." A man's voice echoed.

"Sorry, sir," a kid's voice was heard.

The man sighed. "Just take it back."

Footsteps were heard farther and farther.

The man took something from his left pocket and another on his right. It was a lighter and a cigarette.

_Click. Click. Click._

Yuri's hand was still on Mikan's mouth.

The man walked away, as well.

"Be quiet, Mi-chan. We don't want to get caught." Yuri whispered.

Mikan nodded, silently.

"Follow me, Mi-chan. But please be careful. You don't know the enemy. We'll follow the man with the cigarette."

They moved swiftly as the sky began to pour. It was drizzling, but the floor was already slippery. Mikan felt she slipped, she almost fell to the ground, but it was like something—or someone pulled her back to her feet. But there was no one there but Yuri.

The man they were following stopped at a small run-down building. It was cramped, too small and too obvious to be a hideout. The man placed his hand on the door and it opened.

Yuri whistled or blew with his breath before the man could close the door completely.

"Good. I'll go first. Don't stay out of my sight, okay, Mi-chan?"

Mikan simply nodded again. She had no idea what was in store for her.

Yuri pushed the door slightly. It opened to a dark staircase. There were people talking below.

Yuri signaled for Mikan to follow whatever he was doing. Yuri faced the wall and slowly took one step to another, slowly and quietly.

Mikan did so, too. But being the klutz she was, she almost slipped and gave away their position.

"Mi-chan!" Yuri whispered with a slight tinge of anger.

Mikan bowed in apology. As they went deeper into the staircase, Mikan's heart began beating faster.

Beyond the staircase was a hallway. It had many rooms and there were intersecting hallways from the main hallway. The farthest room had a weak light showing. There were also men talking with each other.

Yuri and Mikan took a few steps further. Suddenly, the door opened.

Yuri had a rush of adrenaline and pulled Mikan to the dark hall to their right. It was the man with the cigarette. He passed them without noticing them hiding.

Mikan swore that her heart almost left her. Yuri gave a huge grin and gave her a thumbs-up. Mikan smiled back as well.

But then, the next thing Mikan knew, her vision became black, and she heard a thump at her side. It was Yuri.

They were both in deep peril. The man with the cigarette was looking at them with an icy glare. That was the last thing Mikan could remember before waking up.

**(A/N: sorry for taking so long! School has been so hectic. Anyways, don't forget to review! Thanks, guys. With love. XOXO. :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Before you start reading, make sure you're ready for a ****somehow long reading.****)**

Chapter Six: Encounters

"—chan." Someone was calling her

"i-chan…" He was trying to wake her up.

"Mi-chan!" She stirred. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You're a hard sleeper, you know that?" he said.

"Yuri!" Mikan exclaimed, "what happened?"

"You hit your head hard, didn't you?"

Mikan gave a confused look.

"We're locked up." Yuri's eyes examined the place. It was a deep room. It was dark and there was no illumination or ventilation. Mikan and Yuri were in a cell and a staircase could be seen adjacent from their cell.

"We are?" Mikan asked.

"Yep. Not like it's not that obvious."

"Sorry." Mikan apologized.

Yuri looked at her, "sorry for what?"

"I just feel like it's my fault that we're stuck here." Mikan lowered her head.

Yuri flicked her forehead.

"Ouch!" Mikan exclaimed.

Yuri grinned, "not likely, Mi-chan."

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"I should be the one apologizing. I didn't tell you the plan beforehand." He said.

"Plan? What plan?" Mikan asked.

"I knew that we were gonna get captured. It was part of my plan."

"If you knew we were going to get caught, why didn't you stop them?"

"Because we had to be. Otherwise, we wouldn't know where to search for that thing first."

Mikan still gave a more confused look.

Yuri sighed with a smile, "Disregard everything I said. Such a klutz."

"Hey!" Mikan exclaimed and pushed him to the ground.

"…the intruders?" a man's voice was heard.

Two people were climbing down from the staircase.

"Yes, they are." Another man said.

They were caught off guard by the two men that Yuri forced Mikan to the ground in an act of pretence that they were still unconscious.

Yuri said in a low whisper, "pretend you're asleep. Be quiet."

Mikan noticed that his breath was a few inches closer to hers. Mikan blushed with a tint of red. She felt as though she had déjà vu. She was in the same situation she was back when she was with Natsume

"So this is Yuri Miyazawa? The D. Class' top student?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So who's this girl?"

"We don't know. But she seems to have a nullification alice."

"She does, does she? I've heard of her. She was from the main campus in Tokyo."

Mikan's ears perked up.

"Why was she transferred here?"

"They were hiding her."

"From what?"

"From the—" the man was cut off.

Another voice was heard, "Hey you two! Stop blabbering! Are they still asleep?"

"Uh. Yes!" One man replied.

"Then, pipe down you idiots! Don't wake our guests up."

"Yes, sir."

"Then go, now."

Footsteps were heard fleeing away hastily.

"Yare yare." The man whispered. Mikan and Yuri heard a lighter clicking—it was the man they followed. He soon took off leaving the two alone.

"Mikan, listen to me." Yuri said seriously, "your nullification is more valuable and three times—no, five times rarer than mine. No matter what, you must escape. Even though they kill me or catch me. When the situation is against you, go and leave me."

"Yu-chan I—"

"Shh." Yuri put a finger on Mikan's lips, "I'll get us out of this cell. But, remember what I've told you." Yuri stood up and sat close to the cell's metal bars.

Yuri took a deep breath and blew on the metal bars. Suddenly, the room felt cold. The metal bars were frozen.

"Mi-chan, stand back." Yuri advised.

Mikan nodded and took a few steps back.

Yuri took a few steps back, ran in a quick pace, found his momentum, jumped and kicked the frozen metal bars. They cracked as if they were merely made of glass.

Mikan was speechless to even say a word.

"Mi-chan, let's go." Yuri said with a smile.

Mikan nodded silently, still in the state of shock. Finally as they were climbing the stairs, Mikan spoke up.

"How did you do that, Yuri?"

Yuri flashed a smile. "Metal is made of iron. Iron oxidizes through my water alice and its structure weakens, making it easy to break apart."

Mikan looked at him with a confused look.

Yuri sighed. "Let me put it in a level you can understand. Metal rusts by freezing and I put force to it and it disintegrates."

"Oh." Mikan said. They were still running through the halls.

"You see Mi-chan, my alice isn't only limited to just water. It takes up all its forms—ice, liquid and even gas. Do you get it?"

"Yeah. I think so." Mikan replied.

"So, anyway, we have to find that special thing is."

"Okay. But what exactly is that thing we're looking for?"

Yuri laughed. "Honestly Mi-chan, I don't really know."

"What?"

"All the higher-ups told me was that I'll know when I see it. So I'm guessing it has to be obvious and has a connection with Alice Academy."

"So, how will we find it?"

"I'm making this up as we go. So, don't ask questions for now."

Mikan nodded. They ran through the halls which were eerily empty. At the end of the hallway was a huge room. Light was escaping through the gaps on the doors.

Suddenly a voice echoed from the door. "Intruders or guests, whatever you call yourselves, you can enter."

Mikan hesitated, but Yuri went straight ahead and opened the door. Inside, the men were all dressed in black shirts and black suits. They all had tattoos on their right hands. The tattoos were different. Some were more distinct and darker and have more black vine-like drawings. Others were just drawings of an orb circled by black vines.

"Yuri Miyazawa. Water Alice. Dangerous Alice Class' top student. What a surprise."

"Nice to be well-known." Yuri replied.

"So, what is your mission today?" the man asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Yuri said nonchalantly.

The man laughed. "Too bad. We may have to kill you now." The man nodded and all the men faced the two of them.

"Mikan, remember what I told you." Yuri said and jumped into the air. As he was in the air, he froze some of the men. "Run, Mi-chan!"

As he fought more of the men, one of them shot him on the arm. He fell to the ground. Blood was running through his arm. One of the men was inches close to Yuri and his gun was pointed towards Yuri.

Yuri was caught off guard and had no time to react. The gun was fired.

Mikan jumped from the side and pushed the man towards the floor. The bullet was sent to another direction.

"Mi-chan?" Yuri was shocked, "You idiot! I told you to run!"

"I couldn't run." Mikan said, "It's not fair." She stood up and extended her arms to both sides as if to protect Yuri. "No matter how important or rare or valuable my alice is, were both still humans. It's not fair to leave you behind, we're friends aren't we?" Mikan smiled.

Yuri stood up though blood still ran through his arm. "You're right." He said, "but still, you're a klutz, Mikan." He took a sip from the blood from his arm and blew a few breaths.

Yuri took Mikan by the hand and ran off. They found themselves running through the dark halls yet again. The men in black followed them. But as they were about to exit the door, one by one, they lost consciousness.

"What was that?" Mikan asked.

Yuri said nothing.

They reached the exit of the building. On the most top step of the stairs, there was something wrapped in a gray cloth.

Mikan took the cloth and it revealed a mirror. Curious and baffled, she took it anyway. Yuri and Mikan ran off through the night. Yuri carried Mikan to a nearby forest and Yuri stopped on a tree branch. He was out of balance. He dropped from the tree branch as he lost consciousness.

"Yuri!" Mikan called out.

Luckily someone caught Yuri on the ground. Mikan climbed down to see how Yuri was doing. Also, she wanted to see who helped them.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was shocked as she saw the person who was in front of her. The person carried Yuri and motioned Mikan to follow. They made their way back to the academy.

Yuri woke up in a hospital bed. He had no idea what happened or even how he got there. Next to him was Mikan, dressed in civilian clothing and with a few bandages on her arm. Her hair was all over the place.

Yuri was all wrapped in bandages—worse off than Mikan. He had a few fractures on his right arm and lost a lot of blood. He was still woozy and couldn't comprehend with his surroundings at all. Then, everything came back.

"Mikan!" Yuri sat upright. Then all the blood came rushing down from his head.

Mikan woke up. "Hey. Don't get up."

"Are you alright? How are you doing? What happened to you?"

"I should be the one asking that to you." Mikan said as she looked Yuri up and down.

Yuri looked at the state of himself. He then sighed, "You're such an idiot, you know that Mi-chan?"

Mikan made an I-don't-care-what-you-think face.

Yuri shrugged; he patted Mikan's head, "but thank you, Mikan." He flashed a smile.

Mikan blushed a shade of pink. "Anyway, Yuri, I picked this up while we were in the building. It was by the door."

Yuri's expression changed. "What was it?"

"I don't know, actually. That's why I told only you." She said. She stood up and opened a cabinet in the infirmary. It was wrapped in a gray cloth.

Yuri unravelled the object. It revealed a mirror, its sides were gold and it was somehow old.

"Where did you get this?" Yuri was perplexed, "this is the thing we were sent to look for." Yuri said with a stern face.

"By the door of the building, when we were escaping, I found it."

Yuri gave a serious expression. He was silent for a few moments.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

Yuri almost fell over his bed. "Mikan, are you really an idiot?" He placed both his hands on Mikan's shoulders.

"What?" Mikan asked, "And no, I am not an idiot."

"Look at it this way, Mikan, they kidnapped us, kept us in a prison, and they put the exact object on out feet as if they were giving it away. They must be up to something."

"I see." Mikan caught up.

Yuri laughed. "You know, Mikan, you're cute when you're innocent."

"Hey, what does that mean?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Yuri shrugged.

"By the way, Yuri. Back there, when we were surrounded, how did you make them all fall asleep?" Mikan asked.

"I'm surprised you remembered, Mi-chan." He said, "Remember I told you that my alice isn't only limited to its liquid phase right? So, I vaporized my blood to make them unconscious."

"You can do that?" Mikan said with inquiring eyes.

"Yeah, well, most of our body is made up of water, isn't it?" Yuri said.

Mikan nodded. "Cool."

Yuri and Mikan stared at each other for quite some time. Mikan's face felt hot. Yuri blushed a slight tint of red.

"A-Anyway…" Yuri stuttered, "what happened to us back there?"

"Oh yeah. It was Sachiko-senpai. She saw you fall and caught you back there when—"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold up, Mi-chan." Yuri intervened. "Sachiko-senpai? As in the Black Phoenix? You're kidding, right? Her? Help me? You have got to be joking."

"No, I am not joking. Does this face look like it's joking?" Mikan smiled.

"Do you even know what Sachiko Watanabe is capable of?" Yuri said with a serious face.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Have you ever noticed the air in your class? Have you ever seen her use her alice?" Yuri asked rhetorically, "Sachiko Watanabe has the Alice of Disintegration."

"Disintergration?" Mikan asked back.

"Have you ever met Persona of Gakuen Alice Tokyo?" Yuri asked

"No, I don't think I do." Mikan replied.

"Anyway, Persona has the Alice of Death. There is a huge difference between the two. Death is sucking the life out of an animate object. A body remains. However, disintegration is destroying the structure of any thing—animate or inanimate. Completely and permanently erasing that existence from the face of the earth. The higher-ups were so scared of her Alice that they gave her a permanent control device." Yuri said.

Mikan was silent for a while. "Sachiko-senpai is Sachiko-senpai. I may not know her for very long. But, I believe that people all have goodness in them. I don't want to judge Sachiko-senpai by her Alice—she didn't have a choice. It's her gift."

Yuri looked at her with utmost curiosity. "You're really something, aren't you, Mikan Sakura?"

Mikan looked at him back and blushed. Yuri patted her head again. "You should rest again, Yuri."

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"I should leave you now." Mikan said, "don't push yourself, okay?"

"Sure." Yuri replied. "Mikan?"

Mikan turned back, "yeah?"

"Thanks." Yuri said.

Mikan smiled and pushed the door as she went out. Outside, Kazuhiko was running toward the direction of Yuri's room.

"Mikan?" Kazuhiko said.

"Yuri is inside if you're looking for him." Mikan said and smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to-to, er, uhm," Kazuhiko was lost for words.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

Kazuhiko bowed in front of her. "Thank you."

Mikan was perplexed, "for what?"

"Yuri is my bestfriend. I've known him for so long. He keeps to himself you know? "If I die, I die." Is what he always says." Kazuhiko said, "thank you for taking him back."

"It was nothing, really! Please stop bowing."

Kazuhiko stood straight and smiled at her. Mikan was somehow shocked. Kazuhiko had a sincere smile.

"Anyway, I'll give him a spanking for actually saying that. So don't thank me just yet." Mikan smiled.

"S-See you around." Kazuhiko turned and left to get to Yuri's room.

Mikan walked her way back to her dorm. It had been three days since her mission. On top of that, she hasn't left Yuri's side. So, she really had to go back to her dorm.

She passed by the nearby forest and noticed birds flying to one spot. Being the busybody that she is, she went straight to it.

_"Well, I've got time," _Mikan thought.

Deep in the forest, she found a silhouette of a girl with curly, black hair. From Mikan's distance, she could see that the girl was beautiful. She was curious on who the girl was. She was feeding breadcrumbs to the birds. She took a step, but a twig cracked under her feet. The birds dispersed.

"Who's there?" the girl demanded.

"I'm sorry." Mikan said, "I didn't mean to disturb you." Mikan could swear that she recognized the voice.

"Is that Mikan Sakura?" the girl said.

"Er, yes."

"What a coincidence." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

Mikan popped a nerve, "what? I've been hearing that all day."

"Is that how you repay your thanks?"

"Thanks? What? Don't tell me you're?"

"Yep. The one and only."

"Sachiko-senpai…" Mikan said, slowly, "Really, thank you."

Sachiko said nothing. She kept feeding the birds. It was silent for quite some time.

"Uhm…" Mikan said.

"Spit it out. You've been itching for a question since you got here."

"Well, why are you different right now? I mean, your hair, your tone…even your eyes, they seem lighter." Mikan said.

"Things aren't always what they seem." She said, "Sometimes, I have to seclude myself to avoid others from getting hurt."

Mikan looked closely at her.

"Don't take this in a wrong way, but, I've taken a liking to you, you know that?"

"What? Me?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You remind me of a friend I used to have." She said, "she likes animals, and she was very much like you, innocent, dense, stupid…"

Mikan said, "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Let me finish," she said, "but she was terribly caring and warm. I met her when I was just a kid. I was raised in a temple, you see. My mother abandoned me. The monks knew that I was different, so, they kept me away from the other normal children. But, there was one girl, Nadeshiko. She was a regular in the temple, about the same age as I was. She was my first and only friend. She loved feeding the birds that flew by the temple."

Sachiko took a few crumbs from her bag and tossed them to the ground.

"I first met her when she fed those birds. At that time, the Academy had already known my talent. They knew that I wasn't willing to succumb to their wishes. But then, the next day, I found that Nadeshiko had been poisoned. The academy threatened me that if I won't join them, Nadeshiko would die. I had no choice, so, I left the temple and Nadeshiko to join them."

Mikan felt sad after her story.

"That's why I try hard not to be close with anyone else. They may get hurt, or worse, I may get hurt as well."

"That's true, Sachiko-senpai." Mikan said as she walked closer to Mikan, "people are afraid of getting hurt. I would do the same, if I were you. But, I don't think isolating yourself would be a good decision."

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, that's why they're called friends. A friend would always look you straight in the eye even when the world turned its back on you. Being alone doesn't help at all. It makes it worse."

Sachiko faced Mikan.

"You would probably call me Nadeshiko Two. My bestfriend left our town to change schools, without telling me goodbye. I followed her all the way to Tokyo, got lost but eventually found her. So, here I am." Mikan said.

"Your point is?"

"My point is," Mikan said, "I'm pretty sure Nadeshiko's searching for you, the same way I searched for my bestfriend. One day, surely, your paths will cross again."

Nadeshiko giggled, "That's got to be the corniest line I've ever heard."

Mikan sweatdropped. She laughed for a few more moments.

"But, you're right, Mikan. It's not good being alone." Sachiko said and walked towards Mikan, "Thanks for telling me that."

Mikan extended her hand, "then, let's start right now. Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura. I'll gladly be your friend."

Sachiko looked at Mikan's extended hand and looked at her smile. Her eyes grew wide, and then she looked at Mikan with sincerity.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sachiko Watanabe." Sachiko extended her hand as well and they both shook hands. For the first time in a long time, Sachiko finally smiled.

Meanwhile, Kazuhiko was on his way to Yuri's infirmary.

"Hey Kazu," Yuri greeted Kazuhiko as he entered the room.

"Hey, Yuri." Kazu replied.

"Nice of you to drop by."

"It's nothing."

"Anyway, how are you, you old son of a gun?"

"You're the one to talk, just take a look at the state of yourself. Speak for yourself, idiot."

"Shut up, Kazu." They both laughed.

"Whatever, Yuri."

"Yeah, yeah Kazu."

"I met Sakura-san on the way." Kazu said.

"She was here before you got here."

"She really is something, isn't she?"

Yuri laughed, "If by 'something' you mean, 'idiot,' then, yeah. She is."

Kazu giggled, "anyway, Yuri, aren't you gonna tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know what I mean."

"She doesn't need to know."

"She does. She's taken a liking to you, you know."

"In time, I will. I certainly will."

"Make sure you do. By the way, I'm not gonna give up. No matter what."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuri said and gave a huge grin.

"Yuri…" Kazu said with a serious face, "protect her."

"You don't have to worry about that, of course I will. For our sake, the three of us, I will." Yuri said and extended his knuckle.

Kazu knuckle-touched Yuri—the sign of true friendship.

**(A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently! I hope this was long enough for you guys. :D anyway, if you're curious on what Yuri and Kazu were talking about, read on. **** It's got something to do about Yuri's Alice Shape. :)) have you ever wondered why Yuri's blood knocked out those Men In Black? Read on to know how he was able to do it. Don't forget to Read and Review. Thaaanks. See on Chapter Seven!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Preparation

It's been months since Yuri has been released from the hospital. It has also been so long since Mikan has been in Gakuen Alice Tokyo. It was in the first weeks of winter and Mikan and her class, the Special Abilities Class was getting ready for the winter festival. It was held a week before Christmas Day, a two-week long celebration.

Gakuen Alice campuses are very much alike – especially for the culture part.

They both have festivals for each event of the month. There are also exams which the highest placing student gets the chance to visit home. However, the manner in which these things are quite different.

Meanwhile, Mikan's class was busy putting up decorations in which their class was assigned to-decorating the location in which the winter dance was held. They started decorating according to the festival's theme – snow kingdom. Which was, according to Kumiko, sounded cliche.

She and Mikan were busy putting up white chiffon on the posts.

"- sounds cliche to me, don't you think so, Mi-chan?" Kumiko said.

"Well, I think it sounds okay." Mikan replied, "but maybe it would have been better if they called it winter wonderland."

Kumiko laughed, "Mikan, with that name, I'd prefer them to call it snow kingdom any day."

"Hey!" Mikan pouted. "That's – "

Yuri then made an entrance.

"Hello, pretty ladies, what are we upto today?" he asked them both.

"Yuri, obviously you don't read or hear morning announcements for that matter." Kumiko replied.

"We've been decorating for the party." Mikan continued.

"Oh. Right, right." Yuri smiled.

"Anyway, I've got to get back to business. I'll leave you two lovebirds – er – I mean partners alone for now." Kumiko winked.

As soon as Kumiko turned around, Yuri rolled his eyes.

"You're not being too nice to Iinchou." Mikan retorted.

"Yeah, well. She started it." Yuri stuck his tongue out.

Mikan laughed, "Stop being a kid, will you?"

"But I am still a kid." He replied, "maybe I would if you stop acting like a baby."

"Right, Yuri." Mikan replied and stuck her tongue out as well.

"Anyway, let me help you there." Yuri said as he took the paper from Mikan's hands.

"Thanks."

"By the way, I've heard from Kazu and he's enjoying his vacation at his grandfather's home."

"He deserves it. After all, he topped the exams."

"More like drowned in it. How many students have you seen perfect all the exams, even finishing before anybody else? I tell you, he's a genius. That old creep. Didn't even teach me even an eighth of what he studies."

"That's cause you sleep halfway through." Mikan gave him a don't-blame-Kazu-for-your-scores look.

"But you have to admit, at least I ranked 15th." He said.

Mikan gave him a blank look.

"Don't give me that." Yuri said, "I told you to focus on your studies. All the while I knew you were half-asleep daydreaming about your friends in Tokyo."

Mikan didn't reply.

"D'you miss them?" Yuri asked.

Mikan looked at him and said, "Yeah. A lot."

Then the silence continued.

"Anyway, so much for that." Yuri blurted, "I'll tell you a secret. Have you been to the Frolic Forest?"

"No, I haven't." Mikan replied.

"There's a lake there. The Blue Water Lake. They say if you look at it at the exact same time that there's a full moon reflecting on the blue water, you'll get to look at the person you miss the most." Yuri said.

"Really? I wonder if all that's true." Mikan said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, now, would it?" Yuri said. "Except that the thing is, there's another rumor. If you find yourself lost in the forest, you'll find yourself awake in the infirmary a week later."

Mikan looked at him as if all the hope in the world was gone.

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you." Yuri said, "If I'm not mistaken, a full moon's coming up on the last day of the winter festival. So, maybe we won't be able to attend if we're gonna sneak out that night."

"But, you'll miss the dance."

"It's okay for me. The person I wanted to dance with isn't going either." Yuri smirked.

"Oh. Alright. I guess that's too bad for her, then." Mikan said.

"You're pretty clueless aren't you?" Yuri said.

"Where did that come from?" Mikan snapped.

Yuri just smiled.

So, the class continued decorating. But Mikan had another class to go to that day to help with the winter festival, the Special Abilities class. They were in charge with the festival's myths. During the festival, there were always myths that surround it. During the winter festival a few decades ago, when Gakuen Alice Kyoto was founded, there was a man and a woman who were brought together by a snow spirit. The snow spirit loved the two and decided that they should be together forever.

So, in accordance to the myth, the S.A. class had to come up with an idea that would bring the myth back from the grave.

"Last year, the Latent Type Class gave out eggs that contained an illusion that would become the spirit if correctly attached to its other half." Hideaki said.

"Yeah, and it sound to me more like Valentine's Day hearts. Not winter festival material." Another said.

"But what can we do?" Keiji asked.

"What do you think, Mikan?" a sempai asked.

"Honestly, I'm not good with this stuff." Mikan said, modestly.

"We only have a few more days to think about this, though." Another student said, gloomily.

Suddenly, someone shouted, "Eureka! I've got an idea for the myth!"

He began describing his idea and with a few smiles, nods and agreements, they finally started their work.

There was much to do for the week. And as the evening crept into the school, the students were getting ready for bed. Mikan, on the other hand, decided to go outside the dorm right after dinner.

The lamp post had a very dim light as Mikan sat on the bench. Wearing a think scarf and jacket and shorts that barely reach her knees and white socks and red that she wore because of hastening as Kumiko called her to have dinner, she was cold. She closed her eyes, with her hands in her pockets.

She remembered how fun it was back in Tokyo, with festivals like these. Everyone was lively, and helping each other. Not much different with Kyoto. But still, she missed them. She didn't even notice that she was beginning to cry.

Suddenly, she jerked. Someone touched her forehead with a glass of hot chocolate.

"Yuri!" Mikan said as she opened her eyes, "You scared me!"

Yuri laughed, "Sorry, that wasn't my intention. Here, hot choco?"

Mikan took the drink and rested her back on the bench.

"I knew you missed them. But I didn't think it'd be this much." Yuri said.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked, facing away.

"You're crying and ignoring the chill on your butt through the metal bench. Plus, you obviously wanted to be alone." Yuri said.

"Am I that easy to read?" Mikan asked.

Yuri shrugged, "Unfortunately."

"I really miss them." Mikan said.

"I know, I know." Yuri said.

Mikan finished her cup. Then after a few moments of silence, Mikan began to cry harder.

It was then that Yuri took her hand.

"Stop crying, Mikan." He said as he looked away.

"I, I just can't help it." Mikan said.

"Mikan. I will do everything." Yuri squeezed her hand tighter, "to stop you from crying. I will do anything and everything in my power to make you happy. So please, _do not_ cry. I _cannot_ stand it. It breaks my heart."

"I'm sorry. I know you're looking out for me." Mikan said.

"I want you to be happy. Especially when you're around me." Yuri said and stood up.

Mikan looked up. Yuri was extending his hand to her.

"Let's get to bed." Yuri said and smiled.

Mikan took his hand. Yuri pulled her and locked her in an embrace.

"Please don't cry anymore." Yuri said, as his cold breath became visible. He hugged her tighter.

Mikan blushed and looked at Yuri. She smiled.

"Alright. I won't." Mikan said as they walked together back to their dorms.

The moon overlooked the two, as if she was smiling.

"Thanks for being my friend, Yuri."

Yuri smiled.

[A/N: Wow. It's been super long since I last updated. I'm sorry. I had a total writer's block. Hope you can forgive me. anyway, there's gonna be more Yuri-Mikan moments in the next chapters. But get ready for more Kazu-Mikan moments as well, alright? :)) again, it's me apologizing. You're welcome to throw rotten food at me now. Sorry if this was short. I'll make the next one longer, I promise. Read and Review! I'll be waiting.]

(Disclaimer: All Gakuen Alice Characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi. What's mine is mine. You know that. )

-Lyrachelle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Festivities and Pain

It was now the day of the Winter Festival. Mikan's classmates were now getting all dressed up for the Winter Festival. They were all wearing light blue dresses. Although, unlike in Gakuen Alice Tokyo, they had the freedom to choose whatever designs they preferred. For Kumiko, she decided to wear a flowy dress with embroidery up on the front and laces that were hemmed at the bottom of the skirt. The skirt reached from a few inches above her knee. She then wore white espadrilles with laces that reached half a foot above her ankle.

She decided to fetch Mikan for the night. Anyway, they both lived on the same side of the dormitory as they were both Three-Stars. So, she raced down to the hallway to Mikan's bedroom on the last door along the corridor. She knocked three times and looked to her right as she noticed the falling snowflakes.

"Mikan!" Kumiko called, "are you in there?"

"Yeah?" Mikan replied, "hold on. I'll open the door."

A few steps and a few clicks on the door and it was open.

Kumiko took a good look at Mikan.

"Why are you _not_ dressed, Mikan Sakura?"

"Well, I decided I wasn't gonna go."

Mikan motioned Kumiko to enter her room.

"After all the effort you've put into to decorate the festival, you're not going?"

"Yeah, well. I didn't feel like going today…" Mikan stammered.

"Mm-hmm…" Kumiko felt suspicious. "Right, and would the real reason be, say, going to the frolic forest with Yuri? And going to the Blue Water Lake?"

"I- Uhm." Mikan sweatdropped, "you got me. How did you know?"

"Of course I know, silly girl. Alice? Intelligence? Kumiko Otonashi? Get the equation?"

Mikan laughed, "Of course." She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. You have to go. It's easier than to have to sneak out with you sticking out like a sore thumb. At least wear your dress, Mikan, Yuri had it all personalized and personally bought it for you. You'd probably be the only girl in that dress. Are you gonna waste his effort?"

"How did you know-" Mikan paused, "never mind. Sometimes I wonder if it's not Intelligence Alice but mind reading alice you have there."

Kumiko smiled. "Well? Are you going or not?"

Mikan sighed, "I'm always at a loss with you, aren't I?"

"Of course, you always will." Kumiko grinned, "hurry up and get dressed. I'll be here waiting."

"Alright." Mikan then headed off to her closet, took the dress and changed in her bathroom.

After a few moments, Mikan got out of the bathroom and showed her very flattering and very elegant dress. It was a blue dress which were sleeveless and had a choker on her neck that was part of the dress. It was somehow short, but very modest. It had beads that accented the whole dress. It was patterned with shoes with heels and she looked very girly and very sophisticated, especially with her long flowing hair.

"Wow. Mikan. You clean up good." Kumiko smiled.

"Thanks. But I-"

"No. Don't even speak. We have to hurry unless you want Yuri to stand there waiting in the cold."

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go." Mikan said as Kumiko tugged her arm as they both raced to the Winter Festival.

When they reached the festival, everyone was dancing. But everyone might have stopped and stared when Mikan entered.

Yuri saw Mikan. "Mikan, I really don't know what to say. You look, well. Pretty. No, not pretty. I'd say you look rather hot."

"What?" Mikan said, not catching up with what Yuri said.

"Um. Never mind. Shall we go, then?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, I think we should." Mikan replied.

So, they walked to the Frolic Forest which was a good ten-minute walk from there. They reached it at last.

"Well, at least if you die today, you'd already be wearing the dress you're gonna be buried in." Yuri said.

"Don't say that!" Mikan said, scared.

"Just kidding, Mi-chan. Shall we go?" Yuri asked as he extended his hand.

"We should." Mikan blushed and took his hand.

So, they entered the Frolic Forest. Even though there were rumors about the forest, their venturing into the forest could count as courage.

"Yuri, how do you know where the Lake is?" Mikan asked.

"I don't." Yuri said. Mikan shot him a dead look.

"I'm serious, Mi-chan. I don't really know. Just trust me." Yuri said.

"How can I trust you if you don't know where it is?" Mikan asked.

"Just trust me. I don't know where it is. But I know how to get there."

"You do? How?"

"Um. Water alice, Mikan?" Yuri said sarcastically.

"Oh. Right, right. Sorry."

So, they ventured further into the forest.

"Mikan, just don't let go of my hand, we'll get there soon."

Even when he said that, Mikan wasn't aware that she was _really _holding his hand.

After a few moments, they got there. It was a beautiful lake. It was blue, really blue. You could see the moon's perfect reflection onto it.

"Here we are, Mikan." Yuri said.

"Wow! It's really pretty! It's bigger than what I'd expect of a lake." Mikan smiled.

"Glad you like it. It's really huge, actually. It makes up three-fourths of the forest, which is really saying something. There's more water here than trees." Yuri said, "d'you know what's so special about this lake, besides the fact that it's really blue?"

"What?"

"It's in the middle of winter, and yet, the lake isn't frozen. Cool, huh?" Yuri said.

"Yeah! I didn't notice that! It's still snowing!" Mikan then danced around like a lost kid. Yuri, all the while, looked at her. He stared at her for a long time and didn't notice he was blushing.

Mikan stopped when she got a look at Yuri's face. Mikan walked closer to Yuri. Yuri couldn't move. He just stared at her as she moved closer and closer. With each step, his heart beat faster and faster. His face was steaming. He could feel it. A few inches closer and Yuri suddenly lost balance. Mikan jerked as he sat on the cold snow and she dropped to the ground as he did. Her face was inches closer to his face. Yuri closed his eyes. Mikan gently touched both his cheeks with both her hands. Yuri turned from red to scarlet. Mikan held his face for quite some time and she moved his face closer to hers. Then, she touched her forehead with his and said…

"Yuri?"

"Uh, y-y-yeah?" Yuri flustered.

"You're quite hot. D'you have a fever?"

Yuri abruptly opened his eyes to see that her wide eyes were staring back at her filled with concern. He stood up.

"I I-I'm fine." Yuri dusted his clothes.

"Well, you look reddish to me. Are you sure you're okay?" Mikan asked, innocently.

"I'm fine, Mikan, really. I just thought…"

"Thought what?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Yuri said, _Darn it! I thought she was about to kiss me. The idiot!_

"Okay."

"Yeah. Well anyway." Yuri said, getting his composure back, "We've got to figure out how to make this lake work."

"You don't know how?" Mikan asked, innocently.

"Sadly, no. But from what I've heard, there was a hint hidden here, and if I'm not mistaken – " Yuri stood up.

Mikan followed him with her eyes.

Yuri suddenly stopped. "Here it is. _In between the tall entities that hide the moon_. Why did sempai give me this kind of clue? It's so corny…" Yuri whispered.

"What's in there?" Mikan followed and suddenly tripped on a rock.

"Hey – " Yuri, surprised, took Mikan's hand and pulled her to stop her from falling from the ground. When he caught her, he was practically embracing her. When he realized that, he moved away from Mikan.

"S-S-Sorry." Yuri stammered.

"For what? I should be thanking you, you know." Mikan said.

"N-Never mind." Yuri looked away.

"Why was this rock here, anyway?" Mikan said and bent down, "I should put it out of the way." She attempted to take the rock. Then, she realized something.

"Yuri, look! There's something embedded in the rock!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Really, now? Let me take a look." Yuri said.

"Here." Mikan pointed, "it says, _"Tell me what love is, and I'll give you what you're seeking."_

"That's it? What is love? What is this? Elementary slumbook?" Yuri slapped his forehead.

Mikan began to think. "What is love?"

"Love is a feeling, a word?" Yuri blurted.

"No, I don't think that's what it means."

"What is love, what is love?" Yuri whispered.

There was silence for a while.

"I think it has something to do with the Snow Festival Myth." Yuri said.

"What's with that Myth, anyway?" Mikan asked.

"Well, it's been a lesson since the first year I started going here."

"Yeah?"

"Well, long ago, there was a girl, who lived here. She settled here, somewhere near this very lake. But, before she even lived here, she lived in another village, the village across the lake. There, she had a romance with a man, and was distraught when she found out she had to move away from her home. Everyday, she longed to see the man she fell in love with back home. She cried every night, longing to be back in his arms again. The snow spirit heard her sobs, and decided to help her by showing her the person she loved reflected on the waters."

"That must have been so hard for her…" Mikan sympathized.

Yuri sweatdropped, "anyway, since they could not see each other, the Snow Spirit went to the man to tell him that the it, the Snow Spirit, has found a way to make the two meet. When the moon was at its fullest, the lake becomes frozen and the two can meet in between the lake. However, at sunrise, they have to go back, unless they wanted to drown in the lake…"

Mikan was close to tears, "I heard from my Sempais that legend has it that the Snow Spirit felt strongly about the girl, it fell in love with her, but despite that, it wanted the girl to always be happy…"

"Yeah, I guess that – " Yuri stopped. "That's it Mi-chan! I know what the word is." He stood up.

"The Snow Spirit loved the girl, even though it knew that they could never be, because it wasn't of this world. So, he wanted them to be together, even if it hurt. And that's it… The word is sacrifice…"

The lake glowed. The reflection of the moon glowed. They both closed their eyes, from the light that was almost blinding. But Mikan wanted to see that person she missed. She saw her bestfriend, the Raven haired girl, talking, but the view was looking away. Then, the view faded. It was short, but at least she saw her bestfriend was okay, and still the same bestfriend she missed. The glowing light disappeared.

"Is it over?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, it is." Mikan said, softly.

"Sorry it was short…" Yuri felt guilty.

Mikan turned to him, with a smile, and she walked towards him and hugged him, "Thank you, Yuri. Thank you so much." She was smiling through her tears.

Yuri hugged her back, with a blush, he said, "You're welcome, Mikan."

They stood watching the moon and the lake for a few moments, Mikan, still oblivious to the fact that Yuri was holding his hand. Then, they decided to go back to the festival.

After walking for what seemed like forever, and by Jove's grace, they didn't get lost, they were back to the festival. There seemed to be a game they were playing. They each wanted to catch something like a ball being thrown up and down. Everyone was shouting and laughing. Mikan and Yuri just let them enjoy and watch the students have fun. Then, the ball suddenly came towards their direction. They thought that they it was going to hit them. Yuri and Mikan caught it. The impact of the ball was so hard that they fell to the ground. Everyone looked at them.

_"Well, um, folks, looks like we have our winners for the Snow Spirit Myth game..." _the announcer said, sounding flabbergasted. _"So…would the winners please have the first dance?" _the last word sounded like a question.

Mikan and Yuri was still on the floor, on the ground, with both their eyes still closed. Both of them open their eyes and got the shock of the night. Kazuhiko was holding the Snow Spirit with them.

"K-Kazu?" Yuri asked, surprised.

"Darn. I'm so sorry. I thought it was a ball. I saw you from there," Kazu pointed to his left. "I saw the ball, and I thought it was gonna hit you guys, so I –"

"Hey, it's okay, Kazu." Yuri said, "we thought it was a ball, too."

"Sorry, I didn't think it was the – "

"Kazu!" Mikan exclaimed, "you're back." She embraced Kazu. Kazu, of course, turned six shades of red.

"Y-yeah. I-I just came back."

"That's good. I-"

_"Will the Snow Mates please have the first dance and step on to the dancefloor?" _the announcer said.

Mikan, Yuri and Kazuhiko looked at each other and laughed. They walked hand-in-hand with Mikan in the middle, of course. They danced hand-in-hand like a game of Rosy Posy. They were all smiling and everyone watching them couldn't help but smile at them, too. It was such an unforgettable moment for the three of them.

Then, after their dance, Mikan was pulled by Kumiko so she could dance with her. Yuri and Kazu went to their seats. They talked while they both watched Mikan from their seats.

"So, did you tell her, Yuri?" Kazu asked.

"As if I could. It would ruin the moment. Besides, I don't think she'll say much about it."

"You talk like she doesn't care about you at all. You're partners, and you're her first friend here. How could she not care?"

"What I mean is, there are so much more important things she has to know about me more than that."

"Yeah, but you always use your alice, especially for her, but even though, she doesn't know anything about both those things. Don't you think you're being selfish?"

"Hardly, Kazu." Yuri replied, his eyes still fixed on Mikan.

"Yeah, okay, Yuri. It's your choice. The more you hide it, the more worry she'll feel when she finds out. Ever since she came, you've been using your Alice more."

"Don't worry. I'll find the right moment to tell her everything as well as the threat against her in this school. Frankly speaking, I don't think it was ever a good idea that she moved to this Gakuen Alice.

"I may not be in the Dangerous Alice, but I can tell that she's not safe."

"I know. That's why it's been my job to protect her."

"Hey, who said you can take that job alone? I'm here to protect her too." Kazu smiled.

They high-fived and continued to watch Mikan dance while she was smiling and laughing.

Then, suddenly, Yuri stopped and stared to a distance. Kazu noticed this and knew why. The higher-ups were calling Yuri for a mission.

"I gotta go, Kazu."

Kazu nodded. "I know."

"Don't tell Mikan where I'm going. Tell her I wasn't feeling well and that I had to go to my room."

"Alright. I gotta go." He said and disappeared to the night.

A few moments later, Mikan finished dancing and headed to Kazu's table. She sat next to Kazu.

"Where's Yuri?" Mikan asked.

"Um. He wasn't feeling well. So he went to his room." Kazu said.

"Oh, dear. Maybe that was my fault. We stayed out for so long in the snow. I should visit him."

Kazu then said, "No! Don't. He said that he- um – didn't want any visitors."

"Oh, alright then." Mikan said.

"Anyway, we can visit him tomorrow morning." Kazu said.

"Yeah, I guess we should let him rest for now." Mikan said.

Kazu nodded.

"So, Kazu, how are you? How was your vacation to your place?"

"Oh. It was alright." Kazu said, "It was kind of nostalgic to see my folks again…"

"Yeah. It must be. I miss my grandfather. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, I'm sure he misses you too."

"I hope so. I worry about him a lot, you know? I think I've been a bad granddaughter to him."

"Really, how so?"

"Well, when a few years ago, my besfriend suddenly transferred to Tokyo. I felt lonely. So, I followed her and left home, without telling my grandfather. He'd probably be very angry with me if he sees me now."

"I'm sure he wouldn't be, Mikan." Kazu said and smiled.

Mikan smiled back.

Then the announcer said over the intercom, _"Folks, this is the last set for the night. Make the most of it. We'd like to invite everyone to the dancefloor."_

Mikan then took Kazu's hand, "Let's go! Let's dance, Kazu!"

Kazu blushed but happily obliged.

The song, "So Close," played and they both began to slow dance. The snow seemed to dance around them as they danced around the dancefloor.

_"You're in my arms, and all the world is gone, the music playing on…for only two…" _the song played.

Mikan was smiling at Kazu as he blushed.

"You know, I think you're gonna have a fever like Yuri, Kazu." Mikan said as she put her hands on Kazu's cheeks, as she did Yuri. Kazu can't help but blush as she placed her forehead on his forehead.

"H-hey." Kazu said. He moved away from Mikan.

"You're acting strange, Kazu." Mikan said, confused.

"Am I? I'm sorry." Kazu said. _I can't help it…_

Then the music changed again as Keiji asked to dance with Mikan. Kazu let him as he went back to his seat.

Then, after a few changes of partners, the night was over. They each went back to their rooms so did Mikan, Kazu, Kumiko, Keiji and the other. However, Yuri has yet to come back to his room from his mission.

"Goodnight, Mikan!" Kumiko said as she went to her room.

"Yeah, you too, Kumiko." Mikan said.

"Alright." Kumiko yawned as she entered her room.

Mikan went straight to her room. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and went straight to bed. She immediately fell asleep. Later that night, Mikan had a dream.

She was drowning, in dark waters. She couldn't resurface and fell to the bottom. Soon, she fell on a dark corridor. She stood up then, she was running fast. She was panicking, but deep inside she really didn't know why. Then, the corridor reached a dead end. There was a door at the end. Mikan opened it. There was so much light that she closed her eyes. Then, when her eyes adjusted to the light, she entered. As she entered, the door abruptly closed. Then, she heard so many whispers.

" – kan…" someone whispered.

"Mikan…" another voice said.

"Mikan!" someone else called.

Mikan looked from left to right where the sound was coming from. Then one voice stood out from the rest.

"Mi-chan!" it was Yuri, he was calling like he needed help, desperately.

"Yuri?" Mikan said his name and like a switch, everything went dark.

Then, right in front of her, she saw Yuri, lying on the floor. He was wearing all white. She ran towards him. She saw him, in a fetal position. She immediately knew something was wrong. She turned him to face her. Then, she was shocked at what she saw. She clasped her mouth in her shock. Yuri was bleeding. He was in a pool of his own blood. Mikan immediately checked for his vital signs. She listen to his heartbeat, but she couldn't hear any.

"Oh my god, Yuri, wake up!" Mikan exclaimed, with tears in her eyes.

"Yuri! Yuri! Yuri!" she exclaimed over and over.

That was when she woke up. Tears were still in her eyes and she was also drenched in sweat.

She immediately got out of bed. She hurriedly changed her clothes. She raced to Yuri's room.

She ran to the corridor, as she did in her dream. She found Yuri's room. She knocked for several times. When no one answered, she let herself in.

She opened the door and searched for Yuri. Then, she entered and closed the door behind her. It was there that she saw Yuri, by his veranda, near his bed. Like in the dream, he was drenched in blood. Blood was coming out from his mouth.

"Yuri!" Mikan exclaimed, "darn it. Wait here. I'll look for the nurse and Kazu."

She went out the room and searched for Kazu. She found him running towards her.

"Kazu!" Mikan exclaimed, crying, "Help Yuri, please! He's in his room! I'll call for the nurse!"

Kazu didn't ask any questions and went straight to his room in a hurry. Meanwhile, Mikan looked for the nurse.

After a few minutes, the nurse came with her with a stretcher and assistants. They went to his room. Kazu put Yuri in his bed and wiped all the blood from his face. The nurses put Yuri in a stretcher. Mikan was still crying, she couldn't stop.

Mikan and Kazu followed the stretcher until they reached the ambulance until they got to the hospital. Mikan was holding Yuri's hand. Thankfully, all his vital signs were okay, he was still breathing and still alive, but barely.

Mikan was dead worried. When they got to the hospital, they watched him being taken to the intensive care unit. Both of them waited for the doctor to ask him if he's fine. They sat in the waiting room.

A few hours later, the student doctor came out.

"Well, he lost a lot of blood. He has a few broken bones and a few broken ribs. He has a concussion. But he'll recover. You have my word."

Mikan let out a sigh of relief. Kazu sat back down on his chair. The doctor left them and soon Mr. Honda came to check on Yuri, worried as well. Then soon, the whole class was in the waiting room, asking if Yuri was alright.

Mikan explained Yuri's situation and the class was silent. They were all worried about Yuri. Then, noon came and one by one, the students left the room, promising they'll visit Yuri when he's stable.

Mikan and Kazu were left in the waiting room. Honda-sensei went out to talk to the nurses and the doctors.

Kazu spoke up, "did you have the dream, too?"

"Yeah, I guess I know what you're talking about." Mikan said.

There was silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night." Kazu said.

"Tell me what?"

"That Yuri went to his mission last night…" Kazu said in a low voice.

"So that's why – " Mikan said and cried more.

Kazu stood up and patted Mikan's back. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It was his decision not to tell me."

"But still…"

Mikan shook her head. "I just pray that he'll be okay."

Kazu squeezed her hand, "he will be, trust me. That guy's a fighter."

Mikan smiled, but still she couldn't help but worry about Yuri.

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. First of all, I want to say that I wish Japan the best for the recovery of their country from the earthquake. It kinda breaks my heart to see what happened. :O so, I dedicate this whole chapter to Japan. You'll heal, like Yuri! **** anyway, guys, don't worry. Yuri will live. A lot of stuff happened here. But there were more Mikan-Yuri moments than there were Mikan-Kazu moments. Who do you think would Mikann fall for? Tell me your opinion through your reviews. Sorry for the somehow misleading chapter. :P haha. But still, please review! Thanks! )**

**-Lyrachelle. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reality and Heartaches

Mikan visited Yuri for the third time that day. She was hurriedly walking to his room. She was praying and talking to herself.

_"Dear God, please," _Mikan thought to herself, her hand on the doorknob, pausing, she thought, _"please, when I open this door, please let him be awake."_

She closed her eyes and opened the door. Her eyes were still closed, afraid that after three days, Yuri was still in a coma. Tears were welling in her eyes. Then, a voice said…

"Hey there, Mi-chan."

Mikan couldn't believe it. Her eyes were still closed and when she opened them, she clasped her mouth. Yuri was sitting up on his bed, still covered up in bandages. He was smiling at Mikan, with his hand waving at her.

She ran towards Yuri, letting go of all the belongings she brought with her. They were scattered all on the floor, but she didn't care. She was happy to see that he was all right. She embraced Yuri.

Mikan was crying while she embraced her, "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you, you idiot!" she sobbed. _Thank you, God. Thank you!_

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Yuri said, patting her back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Mikan didn't say anything, but she continued to hug him. A few moments and sobs later, Mikan let go of Yuri. Yuri took his phone from the drawer. Moments of silence ensued for a while. Then, he stopped texting.

"So, how long have I been here?" Yuri asked.

"Three days, two nights." Mikan replied.

"Wow. That was pretty long." Yuri said.

Mikan slapped the back of his head. "Of course it was long! You didn't even tell me that you were going on a mission! Darn it, Yuri!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Yuri shielded himself from Mikan.

"You'd better be sorry!" Mikan said.

"I am, I am!" Yuri said, defensively.

"You don't know how scared I was when I dreamt of you, you creep!"

"Wait, what did you say?" Yuri said.

"Um. I said that you didn't know how scared I was when I dreamt of you…"

"You dreamt of me?"

"Yeah, drenched in a pool of blood."

"You did?" Yuri sounded surprised.

"I did. Why?"

Yuri was silent for a moment, then he said, "nothing, nothing. I just asked."

"Alright, then." Mikan shrugged.

"Anyway, Mikan, your dramatic entrance left your stuff on my floor." He pointed to the floor.

Mikan stood up and took the stuff on the floor, "well, Sor-ry!"

Yuri smiled. A few seconds later, Kazuhiko entered the room.

"Hey, Kazu." Yuri greeted.

"Hey, you're awake." Kazu said.

"Yeah, apparently." Yuri replied.

"Oh, hey Kazu I-" Mikan was cut off.

A nurse entered the room, "Oh great, you're awake. Let me just run a few tests, would it be alright with your friends if they wait outside for a while?"

"It's okay." Kazu said.

"Me too." Mikan said. With that, they both exited the room. They sat on the chairs outside the room.

"I'm glad he's awake." Mikan said.

"Yeah, me too." Kazu said, looking away.

"Are you okay, Kazu?" Mikan said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay."

"You look like you're in pain, Kazu. Are-" Mikan was cut off again by the nurse.

"You can go in now, we're done." The nurse said and smiled.

"Thank you." Mikan said and returned the smile.

The nurse nodded and walked away.

"Hey, Kazu, Mi-chan!" Yuri called through the door.

"Yeah?" Mikan replied, and they both entered the room.

"What date is it?" Yuri asked.

"It's December 23rd." Kazu replied.

"Darn! Seriously, that's such a shame."

"Why, what's up?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I saw this-" Yuri showed two small pieces of paper, "on my table. I guess it was a gift."

"What is it?"

"These are tickets to a movie. It's gonna expire today."

"Oh, that's really such a shame."

"Well, I'd like you guys to have it, though." Yuri said.

"Huh? What?" Kazu asked, surprised.

"I'd like you and Mikan to watch this movie for me. I'd really like to watch it. But seeing as I can't leave this place for a while, I'd like you to tell me what happened."

"But what about you?" Mikan asked.

"I'll be fine. You'll be out of here anyway. The nurse said she'd be back for a couple more tests. So, unless you wanna go home, or wait outside the door for five whole hours, I suggest you watch this movie."

"Are you sure you want to give this to us?" Kazu asked.

"Of course! It's expiring today…" Yuri said.

"Yeah, but – " Mikan was cut off again.

"Okay, no buts! Go on, you little monsters! I'll be fine, I swear." Yuri said.

"Alright, if you're sure…" Mikan said, and exited the room.

With that, Mikan and Kazu went out of the hospital and headed out to Midtown Town. It was the corny name of Gakuen Alice Kyoto's version of Central Town. They rode a bus from the hospital to get there.

Kazu was eerily silent. Mikan couldn't say anything to him. She felt that he wasn't in the mood.

They found themselves at the Midtown Town Mall. They made their way up to the moviehouse.

"So, what did he want us to watch?" Kazu asked as he was browsing through the posters on the wall.

"Oh. Um. This ticket says, "Simple Dreamers" Mikan smirked.

"Simple dreamers, huh? Sounds corny." Kazu said and giggled.

"Well, we could just walk around if you don't want to watch the movie." Mikan suggested.

"No, no." Kazu said, "a movie seems fine."

"Oh, alright. Let's go in, then?" Mikan said.

Then, they entered the movie house. They sat on the middle part of the back row of the movie house. There weren't many people watching and most of them were couples. Kazu felt uneasy. But they still went on with the movie.

Simple dreamers turned out to be a movie about a couple of teens wanting to be free from the simple lives they had. They were all about protecting each other, and their friendship as they turned from children to adolescents.

So, they watched the movie for one hour and forty-five minutes. Kazu realized that he was acting a bit cold towards Mikan. So, he decided to treat her to dinner.

"Where'd you want to eat? Don't say no, please."

"Oh. Um. Anywhere would be fine, really." Mikan said.

"Up for pasta, then?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be fine." Mikan replied.

They walked to the restaurant, and found their way to their seats. The waiter took their orders and they talked for a while. Kazu found his soft spot and finally found the enthusiasm to strike up a good conversation.

"Have you ever liked someone, Mikan?" Kazu asked.

"Oh. Um. Well." Mikan felt somehow uneasy.

"If you don't want to answer the question, it's fine." Kazu said and smiled.

"Well, now that you asked, I have to give an answer. But seriously, I don't know what to answer. I like a lot of people. But there was this one person who annoys me so much. But I have this feeling deep inside that I care for him a lot. But I don't know if that's the _like _you're referring to." Mikan narrated, while touching the edge of her glass.

Kazu stared at her, "well, I like someone right now."

"Really, now?" Mikan's ear perked up, "tell me about her."

"I just met her this year." Kazu said, "and she's one of a kind."

"She must be very lucky." Mikan said.

"Lucky, how?" Kazu asked.

"Well, she's lucky to be loved by you. And the person who will hold your heart one day, she'll be lucky to have someone like you." Mikan smiled.

Kazu was speechless. Thankfully, before he could find the words to speak, dinner was served.

Mikan ate her pasta while they had some small talk. It was no doubt that they both had a good time. Then, Mikan got back to where they left off before they had their dinner. They were walking back to their dorms.

"So, Kazu, I'm curious, tell me about this girl you like." Mikan said.

"Well, she's kind of a klutz." Kazu said, "I guess the moment I met her, I immediately fell for her. Everyday I see her, I think I like her even more."

Mikan smiled and laughed, "Go on."

"She's slow, but she can be witty sometimes. She's sometimes loud, careless and an idiot." Kazu giggled, "but she's terribly caring, to everyone. Sometimes I wonder if she can just be caring to me…"

Mikan stared at her, as she was about to say something, the sky lit up. Another bang, and the sky lit up again. There were fireworks.

"Look, Kazu!" Mikan said and pointed to the sky. She walked closer to the fireworks so she could see better, "C'mon, Kazu!" she took his hand. Kazu was shocked.

As Mikan was pulling Kazu, he stared at their hands intertwined. He held her hand tightly. Mikan stopped to admire the fireworks. They lit her face up. She giggled and laughed as the fireworks lit the sky up, all the while she was still unaware that she was holding Kazu's hand.

After the fireworks were over, they walked back to their dorm. As Kazu was taking Mikan back to her dorm, they paused to say their goodnights by the dorm's door. But, something rustled from the bushes. Then, suddenly, something emerged.

"Mikan, look out!"

Kazu protected Mikan from it as he took her in his embrace. Then the creature emerged, it was a cat. Kazu and Mikan sweatdropped. Then, Kazu realized that he was still embracing her.

Kazu moved away, "S-Sorry."

Mikan shook her head, "no, no. It's okay. I should thank you. It could've been something worse." She smiled, "I'd like to go visit Yuri tonight. But I promised Kumiko…"

"It's okay, I'll pass on the message that you're thanking him. I'll also tell him what the movie was about." Kazu said.

"Alright. Thanks so much Kazu, for that and for today." Mikan said.

"You're welcome, Mikan. I – " he was cut off as Mikan kissed Kazu's cheek. Kazu couldn't say anything, again.

"Well, that's my thank you gift. Take care and goodnight, Kazu." Mikan yawned, "I'm kinda sleepy, too, anyway."

Kazu, still in the state of shock, just nodded his head and went down the dorm's porch, his hand on the cheek Mikan kissed.

Kazu walked all giddy inside as he went to Yuri's room. He opened the door and found Yuri awake and reading a book.

"Looks like you had a good time." Yuri said.

Kazu didn't say anything and simply said, "why wouldn't I?"

They both laughed, as if Kazu just said the joke of the century.

"Well, what did you really want to know? What the movie was about or what happened to our date set up by you, yourself?"

"You caught me." Yuri raised his hands.

"I did. That movie wasn't going to expire today, was it?"

"It wasn't. I just bought it." Yuri admitted.

"How did you get it?" Kazu asked.

"Well, I texted a colleague of mine from downtown, whose sister was the nurse here a while ago." He said.

"So, that's why you asked us to go out. But why? You gave me the chance of a lifetime?"

"I had my time. It wasn't fair of me to have so much of her time for myself." Yuri justified, "I saw you by the door when Mikan was hugging me back there."

"Oh." Kazu said.

"You looked annoyed and distraught at the same time. I felt like I was cheating you because I was in this situation." Yuri said.

Kazu slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! That's the second time today!" Yuri exclaimed.

"That's for showing me I'm weak." Kazu said, "this isn't game, alright?"

"I know it's not. But, you know me. Our friendship is as important as her, if not more."

"If you really felt anything for her, you'd drop the friendship." Kazu said.

"Right, and leave you all alone? No way, Kazu." Yuri grinned.

Kazu smiled back and they high-fived again.

"I'm still not holding back. If you pass up the chance again, she'll be mine." Kazu said.

"Same here. Believe me, I'll never pass up the chance ever, not to you." Yuri said, with a serious expression.

**(A/N: So, there. I've been updating many times over the past month, haven't I? Wow. I'm enjoying writing this. **** anyway, was it enough for a Mikan-Kazu moment for you guys? Tell me if you need more. I'd be willing to put more. Stay tuned on whom Mikan will end up with. The next chapter will be extra juicy! **** did that sound wrong? Hahaha. I'm kidding. :D anyway, read and review, guys! Thanks so much. ****=)) )**

**PS. Guys, I know the summary hasn't caught up with the story. **** bare with me for one more chapter and I promise at chapter 11, we'll see the Gakuen Alice Tokyo peeps. :D thanks for your patience. **


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N: Okay. Before you read, guys, be ready for the longest chapter for this story (so far). So, this is chapter 10, right? Next chapter, we'll finally get to see the Gakuen Alice Tokyo peeps, as promised. Sorry it took so long. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. but i guess it's okay. it's almost Christmas by the way. so, i guess no harm done. XD hahaha. ENJOY!]**

Chapter 10: The End's Beginning

Yuri woke up. The sunlight from his window entered his eyes and he felt blinded from the shock.

"Darned light." Yuri mumbled. He stood up and closed the blinds on that window. Yuri sighed. "Even if I close this, I doubt that I'll be able to go back to sleep, at all."

But still, he lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and closed his eyes. Last night, he and Kazu talked, mainly about Mikan. It was Christmas Eve that night and he decided to go to Midtown _Town _to buy Mikan a gift. But he told himself that the best gift was to probably tell her his secret. But how could he? She'll be hurt.

Even so, he decided to buy Mikan a gift. He was due to leave the hospital that same day. It was 8:00am, so he decided to eat breakfast early, and go to Midtown _Town _as early as possible.

He did the routine he planned. He ate breakfast, got to the nurse's office and he was free to go. He immediately ran to the Bus Station to Midtown Town. He remembered that he had to buy gifts not just for Mikan and Kazu, but also Kumiko, Keiji, Honda-sensei and some other students. He hasn't even decided what to buy yet. He was supposed to buy the a few days ago, and buy them one by one. But due to certain turn of events, well, he wasn't able to do that part of the plan.

He was sure Mikan had already bought gifts for everyone. So, he impatiently sat on the bus and waited until they'd reached Midtown Town. Fifteen painstaking, agonizing minutes later, Yuri got off on the bus. He dusted his clothes and lo and behold, people were all over the place. Yuri couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never finish by evening. He sighed and opened his phone. There was a message. It was from Mikan.

_"Hi Yuri. Hw r u? Hope ur out the hsptal nw. Wer hvng a xmas prty tonyt. Hope u can come. Its at the clsrum. There r only a few of us staying 4 xmas, so, we decided to have a party. So, yea. We'll b w8ng 4 ur reply. Thanks, yu-chan."_

Yuri grinned. "Typical Mikan."

He replied to her, _"Sure, Mi-chan. I'm coming. C u tonite." _

A few seconds later, Yuri's phone vibrated, Mikan replied, _"thanks. It's at 6pm, don't be l8. __"_

Yuri said to himself, "well, here I go!"

Four hours later, Yuri had found gifts for almost everyone except for Mikan and Kazu. He found it hard to find gifts for Kazu because he felt like he'd given him a lot of gifts over the years that he felt he'd given everything he'd need. As for Mikan, well, Yuri felt that Mikan wasn't that materialistic type of girl that she wouldn't want much at all. The confusion was giving Yuri a headache. So, he sat down for lunch. While he ate, Honda-sensei spotted him.

"Yuri!" Honda-sensei waved at him.

"Honda-sensei!" Yuri waved back. He walked to Yuri's chair.

"Could I have lunch with you?" he asked.

"By all means, sensei!" Yuri said.

He sat down with Yuri and ordered his own lunch. After which, they got to talking.

"I see you're Christmas shopping, Yuri."

"Yeah, I am." Yuri smiled.

"So, anyway, Yuri. I hope you're doing well since your mission."

"I am. I'm used to it, anyway."

"Yuri, there's a reason why you and Mikan are partners for your missions."

"I know, sensei. I just didn't want to bring her. I felt that the mission was, well, you know what happened to me."

"I know, Yuri. But had you taken Mikan with you, I guarantee you nothing of the sort were to happen to you."

Yuri was unable to speak. "Sensei, the reason why I didn't bring Mikan with me was because he was there. Yuji."

"I see." Honda-sensei paused, "how did you know that, Yuri?"

"I had a feeling. No. I knew… I just knew." Yuri stopped.

Their food was then served. They ate their respective lunch in silence.

Honda-sensei finished his lunch first and said, "well, Yuri. I hope you finish your Christmas shopping!"

"Yeah."

Honda-sensei had a serious face, "Well, I hope you think about what we talked about and tell Mikan everything."

"I will, sensei. Thank you."

"Well, I'll be going now."

"Okay, sensei, take care."

As Honda-sensei took off, Yuri stood up and procrastinated about what he should buy Mikan and Kazu. He had three hours to find it. He felt that it was such a hard task given the circumstances.

He walked along Midtown _Town_. Most of the bustling people bumped into him as they had the same task as he did. For the next hour, he was window-shopping through the glasses of the shops. Then, he saw two boys looking at a shop next to him. They were elementary students. Usually, elementary students go home to their families during Christmas break. In Gakuen Alice Kyoto, students are indeed allowed to go home for the holidays, unlike in Gakuen Alice Tokyo.

Yuri figured that the two must be orphans to not have somewhere to go during the Christmas break. It reminded him of Kazu and him when they were young. They were both sent to Gakuen Alice at a very young age. They didn't know each other when they first came. But after a few moments, they quickly became friends. Kazu knew that Yuri was an orphan, so he decided not to go home for the holidays for that certain year, for Yuri's sake. He had already gone there when he topped the exams that year.

He smiled at the two as they started playing tag as the snow began to fall. He looked at the sky and he had reminisced at how he and Kazu played together. During one Christmas break, he and Kazu decided to play baseball despite the weather. Looking back, he smilled at himself. He remembered that the gloves and the ball they played with were both made by themselves.

_"Hey, Kazu, catch!" Yuri yelled._

_ Kazu catched the ball with his glove. The glove was made of three layers of mittens stitched together. The ball, however was a clever creation of paper and cotton wrapped up in cloth and stitched._

_ Kazu and Yuri had no money back then and the two, who were recently acquainted, were demoted to a 1-star rank due to their notorious cutting classes and misbehavior. Of course, it was all Yuri's doing. But Kazu just wouldn't let Yuri have all the fun._

_ "Yuri, it's sad not to have someone to go home to, isn't it?" he said as he threw the ball back to Yuri._

_ "Yeah. But I try not to think of it." He said._

_ Kazu didn't say anything. Yuri felt Kazu's sadness and he walked toward him. He placed his hand on top of Kazu's head._

_ "Idiot. Don't feel sorry for me. Don't worry. Right now, Kazu, we're the closest things we have to family. It's kind of cheesy, but playing baseball is what we'll always have right now."_

_ Kazu laughed, "yeah. But I hope one day, if we're still bestfriends, I wish we'd have enough money to buy _real _gloves and ball."_

_ Yuri laughed, too. "Sure, Kazu." And they knuckle-touched again._

The flashback made Yuri remember a long-forgotten promise. So, he immediately rushed to the sports store. Thankfully, he bought the last pair of gloves and baseballs. He immediately bought it and checked his watch. It was four o'clock pm and he had roughly an hour to buy Mikan a gift. Adrenaline rushed through him as he walked through each store in town. Thirty minutes later, he was still frantically searching for Mikan's gift.

"Darn it, Mikan Sakura." Yuri said sarcastically. "You're giving me a hard time even when you're not with me."

Then he paused at a shop where no one seemed to enter. He went inside and found an antique shop. An old lady was sitting near the cash register.

"Welcome to our shop." The old lady smiled.

Yuri nodded his head.

"What can I do for you?" The lady asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could find a gift for a close friend of mine, a girl."

"Oh!" The old lady exclaimed, "How about a picture frame then?"

"I don't think she'll like that very much. I was thinking something that she'll always remember me by."

"Oh. I know what you mean. Let's see…" the lady went to the rows of shelves down the aisle. "I don't think scarves would work either."

Yuri looked around while the lady did so, too.

"A bag won't do well, too…" The lady said.

They continued. A few minutes later, the lady had a few stuff with her. They talked near the cash register.

"Well, all I have here is a jewelry box, a diary, a bracelet and a quilt." The lady suggested.

"These are all great, really. But I don't think she'll do with this…"

The lady thought hard.

Yuri continued to look around. "She's the type of girl who always looks out for me. She's always smiling and she always knows what's up. She acts like she's strong when she can't even walk straight without tripping." Yuri laughed.

The lady smiled, "You're in love…"

Yuri coughed, "no, but anyway-"

Then the lady exclaimed, "I know!" then she disappeared and came back moments later. "I have it." She said and showed him a heart-shaped locket. "I was saving this for someone who really needs it. But I can tell you need this."

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"Well, you put your alice stone in it. What happens is that it shows how you are physically. It tells the wearer if the person who owns the stone is doing well. So what happens is that it's hot when you're seriously injured, warm when you're doing well and cold when the owner's alice can't be detected, in other words, dead."

Yuri smiled. He took the necklace and embraced the lady. "Thank you. It's perfect."

"I'm so glad you like it." She said. "That'll be 3000 Rabbits."

Yuri sweatdropped, _"No wonder no one comes in here." _He said to himself and handed the lady the cash.

He was about to exit the store when the old lady said, "take care and make sure the locket will always be warm."

He turned back but the old lady was gone. He looked at his watch and it was 5:30pm. He'll be undoubtedly late.

He raced to the bus stop and impatiently waited painstakingly and agonizing minutes to the bus stop. He raced to his dorm and had hurriedly stuffed each gift into paperbags which he bought that same day. It was 6pm. He was late. So, he took a shower, admitting to himself that he was indeed late. He chose the appropriate clothes, put them on and rushed to the door with all his gifts.

He ran through the halls and hurriedly ran to the classroom. It was 6:30.

"Mikan's gonna kill me, for sure." Yuri told himself. He was at the classroom's door and he opened it. The room was all dark.

"Mikan?" Yuri called out. Then, all the lights went on.

"Merry Christmas, Yuri!" they all shouted.

Yuri was taken off guard, "What's this?"

Mikan walked towards him. "Merry Christmas, Yuri."

Yuri couldn't speak. "What for?"

"Well, we wanted you to have the best Christmas ever."

"Why?" he asked, noticing that there were only five people in the room. Kazu was there, too.

"You were in the hospital for a long time, so, we decided to thrown you your very own Christmas party."

Kazu whispered to Yuri, "sorry about this, Yuri. I told her you were an orphan, and she, well, did all this."

"Oh." Yuri smiled. "But why are you here, Kazu?"

"I've already gone home, haven't I?" he replied.

"Yeah, but-"

"Just enjoy the party, Yuri." Kazu smiled.

"Okay?" Yuri said, still confused.

So, he gave out gifts to the people he bought gifts to, who were, of course, still here. The rest, he left under the Christmas tree in the classroom.

"Hey, Mikan." Yuri called as he came closer to her, "thanks for this…"

"Hey, no need for thanks." Mikan smiled.

"Here, Merry Christmas." Yuri handed her the gift.

"Oh. Thanks." Mikan said, taking the gift. She took something from her purse, "Here's yours, Merry Christmas."

"Can I open it?" Mikan asked Yuri.

"Sure. As long as I can open yours, too." Yuri replied.

"Okay." Mikan replied, taking out the gift from the bag. "Oh, it's pretty! Thank you, Yuri!"

"It's nothing. You're welcome." Yuri said, "Oh, right. I almost forgot. Can I borrow it for a while?"

Mikan nodded and handed him the necklace. Yuri closed his hand and his alice stone appeared. He opened the heart pendant and placed his stone inside.

"What's that for?" Mikan asked.

"Well, since you're all too worried and obsessed about me – "

"Hey! I'm not obsessed!" Mikan retorted.

"Kidding, Mi-chan." Yuri teased.

Mikan pouted.

"Anyway, you'll know how I'm doing when you wear it." Yuri went behind Mikan and wore the necklace on Mikan.

"How?" Mikan asked.

"How does the stone feel?" Yuri asked.

"It's…kind of warm…" Mikan said.

"It's a special necklace." Yuri said, pointing to it, "this necklace tells you how well I'm doing. If it's warm, then I'm okay. If it's hot, then I'm in trouble, like physically injured. If it's cold, well, I'm dead, I guess…"

Mikan was silent.

"Don't you like it?" Yuri asked.

"I like it, I like it!" Mikan compensated.

"What's wrong, then?"

"I just can't believe how well you chose this gift for me." Mikan was teary, "I'm glad you trust me enough to give me this."

Yuri smiled and embraced her. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Mikan didn't reply at all. Yuri then had a feeling that someone was watching them. So he let Mikan go.

"Hey, I'm just gonna get something to eat, alright?"

"Sure, thanks again, Yuri."

Yuri gave her a wink.

Mikan leaned against the wall, fiddling with Yuri's gift.

"Nice party, Mikan." Kazu suddenly said.

"Oh, Kazu!" Mikan smiled, "it's all thanks to you."

"No, it was all your idea." He then handed her his gift, "Merry Christmas."

Mikan smiled again, "I have yours here." She opened her purse and gave Kazu his gift. "Merry Christmas Kazuhiko."

"Thanks." He blushed.

"Open my gift." Mikan said.

Kazu obliged and opened the small box wrapped in red, green and yellow paper. Inside was a green scarf, perfectly knitted.

"Oh, did you make this?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, I did." Mikan scratched the back of her head, "Sorry for the crappy knit."

"No! You did great, actually."

"Really? That's good, then." Mikan smiled. "I just wanted something to embrace you when I'm not around in the cold weather…"

Kazu stared at it and he couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"It's nothing really. What did you give me, by the way?" Mikan asked.

"Well, it's not much…" Kazu said.

Mikan unwrapped the gift. It was a bag with seeds.

"Actually, they're special seeds, made from my alice…"

"Really? What is it?"

"They're seeds that grow even in the harshest conditions. They can grow even without light…"

"They're perfect, Kazu. They're in whole other levels than that of what I gave you guys…" Mikan's voice quivered.

"Don't say that, Mikan…" Kazu consoled.

"But thanks so much for this, Kazu."

"No problem." Kazu smiled.

A few moments later, everyone had their fill for their Christmas spirits and decided to head home. There were only two students left at the room at the moment – Kazu and Mikan.

Mikan was cleaning up some of the leftovers some of the students left.

"Let me help you there, Mikan." Kazu offered.

"No, no, it's fine, really." Mikan said.

Kazu continued to help her, anyway. Whilst picking up a piece of paper, Kazu and Mikan's fingers accidentally met.

Kazu looked at Mikan. Mikan just smiled. Kazu closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"_This is it…" _Kazu thought, _"This might be my first and only chance."_

Kazu breathed in abruptly. He took Mikan's hand.

"Kazu?" Mikan said, perplexed.

"Mikan, do you remember when I told you about during the movie a few days ago? The girl I like?"

Mikan smiled, "yeah, of course."

"Well, before I say anything else, I want you to promise me that we'll still be friends no matter what the outcome of this conversation is…"

Mikan looked at him with a confused daze.

"Just promise me." Kazu said, seriously.

"Okay. I promise…" Mikan said, softly.

Kazu took in a deep breath, "I don't know how else to say this or if there's any other way to say it, but I'm gonna say it anyway, and I might be crazy for saying this and a little bit crazy for…"

Kazu paused, "sorry, I'm blabbing. To say it simply…Mikan Sakura, I am in love with you. That girl I told you about, was you."

Mikan couldn't say anything, "I, um…I don't. That is-"

"You don't have to give me a proper answer right now. I can wait."

Mikan still didn't say anything. She looked uneasy. She stood up, looked at Kazu, took a step back and ran off.

Kazu sighed. He sat on the floor and lay on his back. He put his palms of his eyes and groaned. But he was content.

Meanwhile, Mikan was still running off back to her dorm. She was running through the small park right in front of her dorm.

Mikan was running so fast in the cold that she tripped. But someone broke her fall and caught her by the waist. It was Yuri.

"Mikan? Are you okay there, Mi-chan?" Yuri asked.

Mikan couldn't respond.

"How about we take a seat by the bench?" Yuri asked. Mikan obliged. They both sat in the bench.

Yuri giggled, "It's funny how I just went to my dorm for a minute and the next thing I knew, you were running like mad back here."

Mikan shot her a look.

"Don't give me that, Mi-chan." Yuri said, "I know what's up even if you don't tell me."

Mikan looked at him with intrigue.

"I do. It's Kazu isn't it? He confessed, right?"

Mikan looked at him in shock, "how did you know that?"

"Seriously, Mi-chan. Kazu's my bestfriend. You're my bestfriend, too. Y'think I wouldn't know that?"

Mikan was silent.

"Anyway, have you told him your reply?"

Mikan shook her head.

"What are you telling him, then?"

Mikan sighed, "I really don't know, Yuri. I don't wanna hurt Kazu."

Yuri slapped Mikan's head. "Idiot. If he didn't wanna get hurt, he wouldn't have told you anything. Either way, whatever your reply is, he'll be hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that if you don't tell him you love him or if you'll tell him you love him back, he'll be hurt."

"That doesn't make sense, though. If Kazu confessed, wouldn't he just want me to love him back, then?"

"That's because if you tell him you love him back, there'll be another complication."

"Complication? What do you mean?"

"Mikan, you're really dense, aren't you?"

Mikan grew quite a bit angry. "I don't need to hear that from you."

"No, Mikan, you do. Unfortunately, you have to hear it from me."

Mikan just looked at him, the way she did with Kazu.

"You're really dense not to feel the way I do for you."

"W-what?" Mikan was caught of guard.

"I'm saying that I am Kazu's bestfriend. If you tell him you love him back, he'll be hurt. 'Cause I'll be hurt."

"What are you saying?"

"Mikan, you're an idiot for not getting the gist of what I'm saying."

They paused for a while. Yuri tucked his hands in his jacket and said…

"I'm in love with you too, Mikan."

Mikan's expression changed. She stood up and said, "I- I need some time to think…"

Yuri just looked at her.

"I think I may need to be away from you two for now," she said in a whisper.

"Mikan, don't do that…"

"You shouldn't have told me that, then. You're just making my world confusing…and harder…and frankly, my chest hurts and I don't know why…" she was crying.

Yuri stood up. "Mikan, I-"

"No, please, just stay away from me for now. I need some time." She said and then ran off.

Yuri just watched as she ran off to her dorm.

"I'm an idiot." Yuri told himself.

"Yeah, you are." Someone said.

Yuri grinned, "Yeah, but not as much as you are."

"Yeah, right." Kazu stepped into the light. "Why'd you tell her now?"

"Why'd _you_ tell her now?"

"I figured I'd never get the chance again."

"Yeah, well. It's better that I'd tell her as well so she wouldn't have to be hurt _or_ think hard twice."

"Yeah. But for now, we have to stay away from her."

"I guess you're right…"

**Mikan's Chapter**

I ran. I was running through the dorm. My chest hurt, and I couldn't breathe. Why is this happening? I ran towards the door. I knocked and a sleepy Kumiko greeted me. One look at me and she embraced me.

"Kumiko, I-" I began to say.

"Idiot. Don't talk. Come inside." She cradled me.

She urged me to sit down on her couch.

"Tea? You like anything hot?" Kumiko asked through her tiny kitchen.

"Tea would be just right." Mikan whispered.

"So, I get the two confessed to you, right?" Kumiko asked.

"How did you –? Oh, right, intelligence alice, I get it." Mikan smiled.

Kumiko smiled back, "Mikan, in this world, there are things that even intelligence alices or even normal people's minds aren't needed to state obvious matters of the heart."

"Huh?" I asked.

Kumiko sighed, placed the tea on the table and grasped my hands, "Mikan, I can't believe you didn't know. You must be the last person who found out."

"Even so, I don't know what to reply. I honestly don't know why they confessed both at the same time."

"Some things are better left unsaid, Mikan. Some things just don't need any explanations but just need the blunt truth."

I was silent.

"For now, it might be better to stay away from them. But remember, you can't avoid them both. Sooner or late you have to choose and accept that one of them _will _be hurt." Kumiko said.

"I know. I'm just afraid to lose a friend or lose them both."

"You have to face this, you know."

"I know, Kumiko. I know." I said and looked at the floor.

We talked like that for a few more minutes until I decided to sleepover at her place. It was nice to be with a friend during these times.

When I woke up that following morning Kumiko's words were still in my head, _"Sooner or late you have to choose and accept that one of them will be hurt."_

Then, I realized, I was still lost.

**Sorry for taking too long, guys! I know, it's been months. Feel from to kick me, punch me, whatever. I found new inspirations to continue this story with. GET READY TO MEET THE GAKUEN ALICE GANG AGAIN! **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: **Here's a late Christmas/New Year treat for you guys. Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. As promised, you get to see the Tokyo peeps in this chapter. I hope I could make your day, guys. Keep reading and keep reviewing. I like white Nike Janoski shoes. BELATED HAPPY VALENTINES'S DAY. I'll make a special chapter for valentines'! Stay tuned. **)**

Chapter 11: Nostalgia

**Natsume's Chapter.**

I hate this season. I hate the snow. I hate Christmas. I hate everything about this month. I hate the colour white. I hate the cold. I hate the bald trees. I hate wearing thick clothes. I hate the school covered in snow. I hate walking on the cold ground. I hate wearing earmuffs. I hate wearing boots. I hate wearing jackets. I hate waking up to the cold every single day. I hate the gray sky. I hate everything. I hate it.

I hate waking up every single day telling myself, "Because she's not with me."

She's not even worth remembering. She left without saying so much as a word. Why do I keep thinking about her? I hate it.

Waking up SUCKS. Plus, it's in the middle of winter, a few days short of Christmas day. Darn it all. Everything just reminds me of – never mind. I'll forget I even thought of her. But the thought of the Christmas ball just irks me. Why do I keep remembering such stupid memories? She should just get out of my darn head.

It was such a cold day today. I was bored. So I skipped class. Instinctively, my feet dragged me to our – er – my cherryblossom tree. Damn, I'm losing it. Can't she just get off my mind?

I hate the fact that every darn thing reminds me of her. Even sitting in this damned tree makes me think of her. Wait. What the hell am I doing here in this blasted tree, anyway? It's what11 degrees out here and I'm sitting on this tree branch? Is this temperature messing with my brains?

...or do I just miss her? Damned thoughts. I jumped out of that branch, landing on the soft snow-covered ground. I walk further and see Ruka feeding some squirrels. Even squirrels have it hard.

I didn't want to disturb him. So, I head out. But everywhere I turn, damned things just keep on making me remember her. Why'd she have to leave, anyway? And anyway, if she were leaving, she'd tell her bestfriend. But she didn't. I can tell. Even Imai was shocked by the news. But not in the most blatantly obvious ways.

Speak of the devil and it shall appear. I see Imai doing some contraptions of hers. Whatever it is, I don't care. Anna and Nonoko are doing some joint projects so they could hand it out to the class as Christmas gifts.

Everyone was busy around me. Their being busy kept me thinking of how that polka-dotted panties girl gave an effort to everything, including Christmas. I sigh. I just can't shake her off my head. She might as well stay there. I wonder how that idiot is doing.

The Christmas ball is tonight. I wonder what's gonna happen this time.

This year, the theme is different. So are the costumes. This year, it's Ice. Everything is made of ice. The floor is made to look like ice. The decorations are made of ice. It's raining multi-colored snow, which I see Imai handling. Must be what she was up to earlier this afternoon. The Water and Ice Alices have their work cut out for them.

I take a seat farthest away from everyone. My silver and white coat and my white pants matched with black shoes make me feel like a dufus. Then, I look at all the smiling faces and realize that there was one missing smile. Hers.

Just then, the host, a guy with an amplification alice says, "It is that time of the night, peeps."

Everyone's heads start turning to the direction of the host.

"It is time to dance your partner in the annual Christmas ball. Time to fess up! Time to reject or be rejected."

One by one the students each chose a partner according to the stupid host's instructions. What a waste of time this is.

I stand up and was about to leave when I hear it. Her voice. I shook it off, thinking it was paranoia. I was hearing it from our - er - I mean, my tree. I was flabbergastered when everyone was looking in the same direction as I was. It wasn't paranoia.

**Mikan's Chapter**

It is still evening. I'm on my way back to my room. I am still confused as to what reply I should give to those two. Then, I hear a loud voice.

"MIKAAAAAN!" Kumiko's voice echoed through the corridors.

"Kumiko?"

"Yeah, come follow me." She took my hand and led me outside. "It's no use having an Intelligence Alice when you're always forgetting things." She sighed.

She was taking me to the woods. From afar, I could still hear the Christmas Ball. It was still going on. But, I just can't keep being there.

"I forgot to give you my gift." She said.

"That's okay. You can hand it tomorrow."

"No, my gift has an expiration date. It has to be given now."

So we walk and pass through as few trees until we find this huge tree, with a thick bark and its branches were filled, not with leaves, but with snow.

"What is this, Kumiko?" I asked.

"You'll see. But first, Mikan, don't you recognize this tree?' she asks me.

"I don't. But I..." I was scrambling my thoughts for the answer. I vaguely remember it.

"Think deeper."

Then it hit me. Literally. Snow from the branches hit me. Then I realized what it was, since few of the snow disappeared.

"It's the same tree in Tokyo. I can tell. Those are the branches that we - " I paused. Ah, Natsume, that jerk. He made me remember this tree.

"Well, now that you know, let me tell of its origin. No, this is not the same tree you see in Gakuen Alice Tokyo. But it is identical. You see, long ago, this tree fell in love with the other tree, back in Tokyo. But both these trees had powers... Or so the Myths Of Alices book said. It belonged to the founders of Gakuen Alice. There were no names given, but, their Alices were Destruction and Recreation."

"What are those Alices? I've never heard of them."

"It was said to be the origin of all Alices, and all people with alices are said to be distant relatives. So maybe, you and I could be distant cousins. It's sort of like a yin-yang theory. Anyway, the couple soon got old building the school. One was in Tokyo, the other in Kyoto. They realized that they were too weak to go back and see each other. So they made this tree so they could communicate.

"The powers of these trees can only be at its maximum it's a winter solstice and when the moon is at its highest peak and is a full moon. That's when you're in luck. This event only happens once every ten years."

"I'm in luck?"

"Yeah. I think you know the gist of what I'm saying."

"Uh, no, not really."

I think Kumiko popped a nerve. "Mikan, if you weren't such a good friend to me, I'd say you're a blockhead. Mikan, when the moon is at its highest tonight, you can talk to your friends in Tokyo. Merry Christmas, Mikan." Kumiko smiled.

I was in shock. She gave me the best Christmas gift ever.

"Mikan, go! The moon's full. Lean on the tree, and speak."

I didn't know how to do this. So I just talked and rambled.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?"

I paused.

"Er- Hello?"

Still no answer.

"Kumiko, I can't hear anything."

Kumiko thumped her forehead. She stepped near me and leaned on the tree.

"Konbanwa. To anyone who's there, Mikan wants to speak to you guys. So, please lean on the tree and talk. That way, we'll be able to hear you."

At least I find out that my Christmas is actually merry.

**Natsume's Chapter**

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice was trembling. But I can tell that she's looking forward to it.

But how can that idiot hear us?

"Er- Hello?"

"Mikan, we're here!" It's that shadow manipulator, Tsubasa. Looks like everyone's gathered.

"Mikan!" It was that Tsubasa's girl what's-her-name. The one with the doppelganger alice.

"Kumiko, I can't hear anything."

A few moments later and I could hear another voice.

"Konbanwa. To anyone who's there, Mikan wants to speak to you guys. So, please lean on the tree and talk. That way, we'll be able to hear you."

The shadow manipulator came first. He leaned and said, "hey there, Mikan."

"Is that you, Tsubasa-sempai?"

"Of course it's me," he said, "it's been what? Only a few months and you forget my voice?"

"Sorry, Tsubasa-sempai."

"Yeah, well. It's pretty darn annoying that you went there without telling us."

Mikan was silent.

"Well, anyway." Misaki, her name was I think interjected and said, "This isn't the time to mope. How are you? Is everyone treating you okay there?"

"Sure!" the idiot exclaimed, rather enthusiastic.

"Oh wait, someone wants to talk to you."

I look to the side and I see Ruka, walking towards the tree.

"H-hey, Sakura." he said.

"Hey, Ruka! Merry Christmas."

"You too. I hope you're doing well." Ruka said, with an awkward smile that idiot will never see.

"I am. Thanks. I hope you are, too."

"Oh, it's Imai." Ruka said.

"Hey, dummy," the weird inventor said, "it's Christmas and you owe me a lot of Rabbits."

"I was gonna pay for that." Mikan said and I could imagine her pouting.

"And your fee for your absence without leave costs 100,000 rabbits."

"100,000 Rabbits?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes, you idiot."

"Hotaru, I missed you."

"Idiot. You shouldn't have left without a farewell. That's what you get. Stupid girl."

"Hotaru..."

"Whatever, idiot."

Soon everyone had their chance to talk to her. But I could sense something was wrong with her.

I was about to turn away to leave when Mikan exclaimed...

"The night is almost over. No, wait. Where's Natsume?" her voice seemed softer. The power of the tree must be almost over.

I was surprised she was looking for me. All eyes were on me.

"Hey, go and speak to her." Tsubasa said. I gave him an icy stare.

"Whatever." Hands in my pocket, I leaned on the tree. I spoke in a voice barely audible. But I made sure she could hear me.

"N-natsume." her voice was shaking.

"What do you want, polka dots?"

"I know this sounds awkward, but, I wish you were here, Natsume."

Call me crazy, but it really caught me off guard.

"Yeah well, you should have thought of that before leaving without saying goodbye."

"S-Sorry. I expected you to say that. It's just that you have all the answers to my questions."

I was silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Merry Christmas, Natsume."

"Yeah. You too."

"It's almost over. Thank you for speaking with me."

"Hey, polka dots, whatever's bothering you, get over it. Whatever it is, just follow what your guts tell you. Every problem has a solution. If there's no solution, don't make it a problem."

Mikan was silent. I'm sure she was crying.

"Thanks, Natsume. You helped me a lot." She was crying.

"Tell everyone I miss them."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Natsume I - "

The night was over. I could no longer hear her voice. I got up and left the tree and joined the others who were staring at me.

No one cared to ask me what we talked about. Seems like this Christmas turned out to be merry in ways I could never have predicted. Though she never finished what she was going to say, I knew what she really wanted to say. It was what I wanted to say, but couldn't. Anyway, merry Christmas polka dots, wherever you are.

**Mikan's Chapter**

"Natsume, I miss you."

I was sure he didn't hear what I said. Anyway, my burden has become lighter at the very least.

I moved back from the tree. I immediately ran towards Kumiko and hugged her.

"Kumiko, thank you. Thank you so much." I didn't notice that I was crying.

"Hey. T'was nothing. You deserve it." She smiled.

We walked back to our dorms together and I was smiling throughout our walk. I guess, I have something to hold on to now. I have to clear out my feelings.

**Chapter 11**

It was a cold Saturday morning. Groggy and still sleepy, Mikan woke up to the sound of knocking from her door. It was the last day of the month. Tomorrow, it will be the start of the New Year. It had been six days since Yuri and Kazu's confession of love. It had been six days and Mikan has yet to give both a reply.

Mikan stood up and slowly found her way to the door. Her sleepiness took off when she saw her early morning visitor.

"Yuri." he was in a gray bonnet, black leather jacket, blue jeans and white striking white Nike Janoski shoes.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile, "sorry for the early morning intrusion."

Mikan forced a smile.

"Look, I know this sounds weird, but will you go on a date with me?"

Mikan was taken aback.

"I thought you'd react that way. If it's out of your comfort zone, then I'll just go." He hesitantly turned his back.

Mikan caught the edge of his jacket.

"W-wait. I'll go." Mikan said, looking at the ground.

"Really?" he asked enthusiastically, "then, I'll wait for you at the bus stop in an hour?"

"An hour would be all right." Mikan replied.

"Then, I'll be seeing you?"

"Yes." Mikan smiled.

Mikan closed the door behind her. Her face was burning.

"How could I do this?" she whispered to herself, "I thought I had made up my mind. Why does he make my heart beat like this?"

She clutched her chest.

She went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe it's time for change." she then took a bath and dried herself up and looked at herself in the mirror again. She fixed her hair in her signature pigtails. Then she told herself...

"It _is _time for change," she took both her pigtails and removed them. She allowed her hair to flow.

She went to her closet. She was opting for a simple tee, a jacket, jeans and her favorite red shoes. But then, she realized. It was her first date. She took a white halter top, her beige sweater, and her black jacket. She took the pink scarf that she never usually wore.

She smiled. "I hope this would turn out alright."

She breathed out and opened her door. She then made her way to the bus stop. She found Yuri leaning on the pole where the bus stop shed held its support. He was blowing on his hands; it was freezing at that time. He caught a glimpse of Mikan.

"Let's go?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, s-sure." Mikan replied, trembling.

The bus skidded to a stop in front of the couple. The door opened and Mikan entered the bus with Yuri right behind her. There were no seats available, so the two of them had to stand.

"Hey, um, thanks for coming with me, Mikan." Yuri said.

"Oh. Um, it's nothing." Mikan said. Yuri noticed her stiffness.

"Look, Mikan, I – " Yuri reached for her shoulder when suddenly, the bus screeched to a halt. Yuri accidentally pushed Mikan, dropping both of them to the ground. All the bus rider's eyes were on them. Yuri was on top of Mikan.

"What the heck?" Yuri said, opening his eyes.

Mikan just stared at him with her big hazelnut eyes.

"Crap!" Yuri exclaimed, abruptly standing up, fixing his clothes and blushing. He then extended her hand to Mikan.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, it was an accident," he said, keeping his eyes away from Mikan.

Mikan looked away and stood on her own. Her heart was fluttering fast. She was blushing, too.

"Sorry, guys!" the bus driver exclaimed, "a puppy ran in front of the bus."

The bus then started to drive off. A few minutes later, they were in Central Town _Town. _

When the two were about to leave the bus, Yuri slightly brushed his shoulder on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan responded by suddenly pushing him away.

"What's wrong, Mikan?"

"Nothing, I just…" Mikan was lost for words. She trembled and looked into Yuri's eyes. She suddenly ran off.

"Mikan! Wait!" Yuri ran after her.

Mikan ran where her feet led her. She was gasping for air, and she was cold. She couldn't explain why a simple brush of Yuri's shoulder made her weak. She couldn't explain why.

She ran and ran until she found a small park. The park was covered with snow. The trees had no leaves, but snow. There was a small tree. It was also covered with snow. The bench under it was covered in white too. She sat under there and cried. She couldn't explain why she cried as well. She watched the snowflakes fall to the ground. They were synchronized with the moment Mikan's tears fell.

She was shocked when she felt arms embracing her from her back. She buried her face in them.

"Where have you been?" Yuri whispered, "You scared me. I was looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry." Mikan was still crying.

"No, I'm sorry. I should never have taken you out if it would be this uncomfortable to you."

"No, I overreacted. We can just continue the date, if you'd like." Mikan's face was burning up.

Yuri nodded with a smile and helped Mikan up.

Soon, they were eating lunch at a ramen restaurant. She and Yuri talked.

"I remember Honda-sensei. He likes ramen. Every time we do well, he treats us all to ramen."

"Yeah, the whole class," he laughs, "and at the end of the day he's broke."

Mikan laughed.

Yuri stared at Mikan. Mikan soon noticed that Yuri was staring at her face.

"Is there dirt on my face?" Mikan asked, puzzled.

"No, no." Yuri shook his head, "It's just that I noticed that that's the first time you smiled since this morning."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, Mikan. You didn't do anything."

Mikan just nodded and they both continued eating their ramen. After a few minutes, after eating and paying the bill, they headed to the skating rink.

They rented their skates and paid for their stay. Oddly enough, Yuri did not know how to skate.

Mikan was the first to the rink. Yuri, who was a rookie, slowly put his feet to the ground, one at a time. He slipped on his first three steps.

Unintentionally, Mikan laughed at him.

"Hey, this is not funny." Yuri said.

"I'm sorry." Mikan said, wiping her eyes from laughing too hard, "it's just that you shouldn't have taken me to the rink if you didn't know how to skate."

"Well, it's really not that funny." Yuri blushed. "I just don't know how these dates go. I've never been to one."

"You haven't, seriously?" Mikan asked.

"No, I haven't." Yuri said, "You think I've been to dozens, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. With your looks and personality, anyone would like you." Mikan said.

"Do you?" Yuri asked, still sitting on the ice.

Mikan was taken aback by the question.

"Sorry." Yuri said, "Forget I asked that."

"Okay." Mikan looked away and skated away.

Yuri buried his head in his beret. "I'm an idiot."

After a few minutes of skating separately (evidently, the water alice found his way to learn skating on frozen water), Mikan and Yuri were on their way out.

"Hey, I'll return the shoes. You can fix yourself up." Yuri suggested.

Mikan just nodded.

Soon, they were finding a place to eat dinner. Naturally, almost all the restaurants were full. It was New Year's Eve and the students can't go out of the school, so they were all in Central Town _Town. _It was unusually cold and snowing that day. Most of the students were couples and they were embracing each other. Yuri and Mikan felt awkward since they weren't really a couple.

Fortunately, they found themselves in a pasta place. The waiter ushered them in. They were lucky to get a table near the window. They ordered their food and the drinks. The air became awkward as soon as the waiter left their table.

"It's cold outside, huh?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mikan replied, queasy.

"Unusually cold." Yuri said, looking outside.

Their conversation ceased there. The food arrived shortly and they ate in silence. Then, both of them were brainstorming, wondering what they would do next. They finished their food and they still felt awkward to each other.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen!" someone said through a microphone, "It's New Year's Eve and before we greet the new year, we'd like to give our customers a lovely surprise!"

The customers squealed in delight.

"For tonight, we have pre-arranged the seats and under a table for two, there's a marker, a sticker of fireworks. Please raise your hands if you are the lucky two!"

Yuri and Mikan smiled at each other and the felt through their table. Yuri felt the paper through his fingertips. Two seconds later, Mikan's fingers were on top of Yuri's. They were surprised and Mikan jerked and apologized.

Yuri smiled as he raised his hand.

"There's our lucky two!" the emcee said, "since, technically, it's still christmas season, we have a gift for you two!"

Two waiters then came forward with a stick with a leaf glued to the top.

"For our happy couple, we give you a mistletoe!"

Yuri was shocked, but Mikan had no reaction at all.

"Mistletoe?" Mikan asked.

"Yes! You know what that means," the emcee said, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

All the customers were soon in chorus. Some were clanging their glasses.

Mikan suddenly felt the pressure. Yuri did so too. He gave Mikan a what-should-I-do look. Mikan shot back an I-don't-know look

"Come on! Just one kiss." The waiter whispered.

Yuri had no choice. His face suddenly came closer to Mikan's. He didn't know what to do. Mikan closed her eyes. Yuri kissed her…on the cheek. They both blushed and all the customers were happy.

Mikan was glad that Yuri didn't take advantage of the situation. They were soon smiling and they exited the restaurant with new perspectives. They were soon small talking and they were walking side by side.

Yuri had a sudden notion to look at his watch. It was already 11 o'clock pm. Yuri wasn't ready to give up a single minute of his time with Mikan. He was enjoying himself too much. The crowds of people might also be thinking the same.

"The people are where we are. It's like they're following us." Yuri said.

Mikan laughed, "Maybe. Anyway, let's go through here, there might not be anyone around." She said as she pointed to the park.

Yuri nodded and he simply followed.

They were soon walking through the park, watching the snow flakes fall to the ground. They found a bench, underneath a snow covered cherry blossom tree.

"Sorry we had to sit here. I know it's cold." Yuri said.

Mikan smiled as she shook her head, "no. It's okay, anywhere is cold anyway."

"So, uhh, did you enjoy our date?" Yuri paused, "if you don't want to call it a date, it's okay. I'd repeat my question if you'd like."

Mikan smiled again, "no, I enjoyed our date. This is the first date I've ever been in though."

Yuri smiled back.

"The sky sure is clear today," Yuri said.

"Yeah, it is." Mikan said, looking up.

Suddenly, a squirrel landed on Yuri's lap.

They both laughed.

"Well, isn't that cute." Mikan said.

"It's carrying an acorn." Yuri said.

They both looked up where the squirrel came from. To their surprise, there were baby squirrels on the branch. They both stood up and walked towards the baby squirrels.

"Aww," Mikan said, feeling pity, "they must be cold."

"And hungry, I might add."

"Sorry, squirrels," Mikan said, petting them, "I don't have any food on me right now."

One squirrel came towards Yuri and began smelling his pants pocket.

"What are you sniffing at there?" he asked.

He felt through his pocket and felt a small package.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "I have food for you guys!"

He took out a brown package out and opened it. It was a bag of nuts.

"I was hungry so I brought a pack of nuts while waiting at the bus station." Yuri told Mikan, "wanna feed them?"

Mikan smiled and obliged. She took a few peanuts and fed them to the squirrels.

"Hey, that tickles!" Mikan exclaimed as one squirrel began licking her fingers.

Yuri gave some too, and the rest of the squirrels ran to him.

Soon they were all out and the squirrels all lined up together as if to say, "thank you" and ran back to their branch. They watched the squirrels ran back to the branch. They both saw something.

"Look, it's a mistletoe." Yuri said.

"Yeah it is," Mikan said as she came towards the fruit. Yuri did so too and they accidentally bumped heads.

"I'm sorry," Yuri said, lending his hand to Mikan.

"It's alright," Mikan took Yuri's hand and they were suddenly face to face.

Yuri looked shocked as ever, seeing Mikan's face inches from his. Mikan on the other hand felt nervous. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Yuri closed his eyes and placed his hands on the small of Mikan's back.

Mikan stood still and still feeling nervous, she closed her eyes.

_"What am I doing, what am I doing?"she asked herself._

_ "I can handle rejection if she pulls away, I just wanted to know how she feels," Yuri thought._

But neither of them expected that they would both be in this situation. Yuri's lips were cold but Mikan's were quivering.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Suddenly, the sounds of fireworks were heard by both their ears. What they had expected to happen, didn't go as planned.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they admired the fireworks.

"Which reminds me," Yuri said, taking out something from his pocket, "I know we're still friends, and you haven't given me a proper reply."

Mikan looked confused.

"But, I just wanted you to know that whatever happens between us, whatever happens after this day, I will always be here for you, no matter what your reply would be. Take me to the friendzone forever, I don't care."

Yuri took out a ring. "This is to symbolize how much I care for you. You will always be in my heart." He placed the ring on Mikan's middle finger.

"Yuri, honestly, I still don't know how to reply. I – "

"I can wait." Yuri said, looking into Mikan's eyes, "a day, a week, a year, a decade, a century, what I feel for you is real."

Mikan just smiled at him.

"Oh, and Mikan?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

Mikan looked at him, smiled and kissed his cheek. Yuri blushed and placed his hand on the cheek where Mikan kissed.

"Thank you."

They both sat there, admiring the fireworks, holding each others' hand. Whatever happens between them after this day, they would never know. But what was important is what happened today, under the stars, the fireworks, they were the only witnesses.

**(A/N: What do you think, guys? I enjoyed this chapter though it took me a really long time. I planned to place the next chapter before V-Day, but I wasn't able to finish this chapter on time. Please forgive me. If it pleases you, I'll throw rotten fruits at myself for such a blunder. anyway, stay tuned for the next chapters! =)) [tell me what you think of friendzone, btw. i'm dying to hear it. :) ])**


	12. An Outtake : Extra Chapter

**(A/N : this chapter is inspired by the story, "The Lady or the Tiger" by Frank Stockton. I'm not sure if I did a good summary. Tell me if I did. Enjoy and thank you. :) )**

The Two Doors : An Outtake

**Kazuhiko's Chapter**

_Eggs_

That morning, I looked at a plant I placed near my windowsill. I noticed that there were some butterfly eggs on one of the leaves. I wonder if I should place it somewhere else. I realized that it was almost time for class and I feel like going to class today.

It had been two weeks since Mikan's birthday. We were having our first class of the day. It was free block again. Mikan and Yuri were sitting next to each other while I sat down at seat behind them. I was pretending to take a nap and I was merely overhearing their conversation - I wasn't eavesdropping on them or anything, really.

So anyway, they were somehow talking about which of the two came first - the chicken or the egg.

"I think the egg came first," Yuri would insist.

"No, it's the chicken!" Mikan would argue.

"Well, then, where would the chicken come from then?"

"The egg..." she would say softly, "but still! I know the chicken came first, I just know it!"

"What makes you say that?" Yuri said, "You sound so sure."

"Well, I don't know how the world works," she would say, "but eggs won't be able to hatch if they came first."

"Because?"

"Because eggs need to be warmed and loved by the mother hen, otherwise, they'd still be in some corner, waiting for someone to warm them up so they can hatch."

Yuri was silent. I noticed that I was smiling. Such is a Mikan Sakura. Even though I had my head down, I was sure Yuri was smiling too. In a few seconds, he started to laugh.

"You crack me up, Mi-chan."

"What did I say?"

"I love you, you know that, right?"

What did he say? Right out of the blue.

Mikan was silent. Is she going to walk out because of her embarrassment? But she didn't.

"I know."

It was like a song. I didn't know she was this comfortable around Yuri. Since when did this happen?

Soon the bell rang.

"Let's grab lunch?" Yuri asked.

"Sure."

"What about Kazu here?" Yuri said.

"Aw. He's sleeping. Let him sleep. Sleep well, Kazu."

I heard footsteps, and I heard then the door closed.

I sat up straight. I looked around. No one. I looked out the window. I guess I'm all alone.

_Catterpillar_

It was Valentines' Day. I hated it. I had a feeling in my gut that this won't go well.

It was English class today, and we were discussing a short story, The Princess and the Tiger.

The story was about a barbaric king. His way of judging criminals was through a trial in the king's arena. There were no gladiators, no chariots - just two doors. When a criminal's sentence is decided, it is through this tribunal. In the middle of the amphitheater, the criminal stood. He must chose between two doors. Should he choose one door, there lay a ferocious and hungry tiger, ready to pounce and shred him to pieces. Should he choose the other, there lay a woman, a beautiful woman and from thereon, they would be wed. Behind this door, there the choir would be, with the priest and the bride and there they would wed. It did not matter if the accused man has a wife or an object of his affection. They would immediately be wed.

It so happened that this king had a daughter. He loved his daughter above all else. However, one day, he happened to find out about the love affair of his daughter and another man. He immediately sent him to prison.

Then, this man was sent to the king's arena. However, on the Day of Judgment, the princess knew beforehand which door lay the tiger. She not just knew which door lay the woman, but she also knew who the woman was. She had sometimes seen the woman and his beloved talking to each other in the courtyard. She felt envy and hatred.

Now, she had to choose where she would point for her beloved to know which door to open. He could see the princess from where he was standing. She only had one choice. She had thought of it, day and night. On that fateful day, she happened to point to the right.

The story ended with a question, "Which came out of the opened door - the lady or the tiger?"

It was such a compelling story that the entire classroom was silent.

"So," Ayane-sensei said, "which door did the man open?"

The class erupted in answers. I was silent. Some said the tiger, some said the woman.

"Okay, okay, let's ask one by one." Ayane-sensei said, "Let's see...Kumiko, what do you think?"

"Well, judging by the barbaric nature of the king, which he did pass on to his daughter, I think it was the tiger."

"Okay, Keiji?"

"Well, I think it was the woman. It would be heartless for the princess if the tiger did come out of the door." he said

"Mikan, what about you?"

"I think," she said, "that the woman was behind the door."

"Because?"

"Because I would just be heartless if a tiger ate the man I love. Besides, how could I live with myself knowing that I let the man that I love die by my hands? I would rather see the one I love with someone else; at least I get to see him breathing. I could still watch him from the shadows. I would be satisfied if the one I love is happy, even if it means I get hurt over and over again."

"Well said, Mikan. Well-"

Yuri interrupted, "I think, that the choices are crazy."

"What makes you say that?" Ayane-senseu asked.

"Because the answer is easy. I choose the tiger."

All eyes were on him.

"Because while the tiger would be ready to pounce on him, I would jump down, to die and get shredded to pieces beside the one I love."

Everyone started to giggle.

"Okay, Yuri. What a way to forget the system." Ayane-sensei said, "Kazu, what do you think?"

Everyone's heads turned to me - even Yuri's and Mikan's. I was still uncertain and I had no answer. I was about to say that I didn't have an answer when the bell suddenly rang.

I realized that I was alone once again.

That night, I noticed that my plant lost most of its leaves. The eggs must have hatched and the caterpillars ate the leaves.

_Chrysallis_

Gakuen Alice Kyoto has this tradition during Valentines' Day that the best students from each class would race and battle for the Valentines' Dance. It was a race to the top of the tree in the middle of the school grounds. At the top, whoever wins will have him or her dance with his or her partner. It was said that whoever gets the first dance on Valentines' Day gets to be together forever.

There are only two representatives from each class. As expected, it was I and Yuri who were chosen. We never took this seriously; we never even fought for it, even once. We would just sit it out. But Yuri jogged the entire afternoon that day. He even brought Mikan to the park with him to watch.

I thought it was unfair that he didn't tell me. So I decided to take it seriously too.

That night, all the representatives who decided to take it seriously lined up at the starting point. In this race, there was only one rule: no direct contact with an opponent with a competitor's alice. We can set traps, as long as they're not fatal. The first student who touches the tree wins.

Yuri and I were beside each other. We hadn't said a word to each other. Then the announcer told us to get ready. Before the man fired the gun, Yuri whispered something to me. He said, "may the best man win."

I sprinted. All the others were concentrating too much on how to set traps for their opponents that they forget that this was a race. Yuri and I have watched this over and over for the past years that we know how to win. You run and dodge obstacles until you're nearing the finish line and that's when you eliminate your opponents.

That's what we did. We were nearing the finish line and we started setting traps for each other.

I set a trap by growing tree roots. He trips. I get a lead, he freezes the floor. I slip, he gets a lead.

The same sequence happens. Suddenly, I see another student sprinting towards us, Seiichi Makino. The paper manipulation alice. I realize that whatever trap he could set, I could control. Paper was made of trees, after all.

He placed a paper wall underneath Yuri so he could stop and he could get a lead. You see, Yuri was inches away from the tree. He gets tunnel vision in times like these. I'm sure he doesn't notice. The moment he steps on the floor, the wall will activate and block his way.

Then and there I asked this question, "Which came out of the opened door - the lady or the tiger?" I am not Yuri's lover, but I knew him longer than anybody else. He had been such a lonely person. He puts on a smile even when he's in pain. I sort of understood how the princess felt. If I stop the trap, Yuri would win. He would get the lady, which I happen to love as well. Should I stop him and send him to a life of loneliness? Should I let the tiger tear him to pieces?

To see her smile is the best thing in the world. To see him breaking out of his loneliness gives me a sense of happiness. Why should I take that away from them?

Then and there, I knew how the story ended.

_Butterfly_

Later that night, I saw the two of them walking away from the celebration. Yuri led her away to the park. Out of curiosity, I followed. Yuri and Mikan were laughing, smiling. They were both blushing.

Suddenly, Yuri's face was moving close to Mikan's. Mikan closed her eyes. That was when I backed away, turned around and headed back to the celebration.

Soon, the two were back in the celebration. They took their seats and mingled with the rest. Yuri left Mikan to talk with friends. He then approached me.

"Long time, no see." he said as he took his seat.

"Yeah, you could say that."

He laughed, "what an ending, though, right?"

I laughed back.

"Thanks for that." he said. He stretched his hand, offering it for us to knuckle-touch. I took the offer and he took off.

What happened during the race? Well, I can't say I know how the story should have ended. But I know which door to decide.

_I knew I had to give in. So when he stepped on the boobytrapped floor, I deactivated it. I let him go on. I didn't notice there was another one behind us. Hiro Arukawa, the mist alice. He enveloped me in a fog; I couldn't see where I was. I tripped on the floor. I didn't know where the floor was, I was afraid that my shoulder would hit the floor to break my fall. Suddenly, the fog disappeared._

_I realized fog. Fog was vaporized water. Yuri. I let my palms break my fall. I was okay._

_We were both almost at the tree. The other two were at our sides, they were racing for it. I looked at Yuri, he nodded. He knew what I was thinking. I blocked Hiro's way and Yuri blocked Seiichi's. They tripped and probably had a few bruises. We ran to the tree._

_"You touch it." I told Yuri._

_"No, you should." he said._

_We argued for a few more seconds until we knew how to settle it. We were almost going to touch it together when we saw a kid, maybe a first grader, racing towards the tree. Another kid, a girl was cheering for him at the stands._

_Yuri and I smiled at each other, we waited for the kid and we both lifted him and let him touch the tree._

At least I knew how the story ended.

Soon, after everyone went back to their dorms, Mikan and Yuri were back at the park.

"What are we doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Well, if I can't have the first dance at Valentines' at least I can have the last dance." he offered his hand, "may I have this dance?"

Mikan smiled and took his offer. They danced underneath the moonlight. I decided I should leave them be. Give them some privacy.

I walked back to my dorm. I realized that the metamorphosis of my feelings took some time. Now, I guess, I'm ready to let it go, let it fly like a new butterfly. I smiled. As I got back to my room, I saw a butterfly, wanting to leave my room. I smiled. I walked towards the window. I opened it and watched the butterfly fly. But before it left, it sat on my fingers for a few seconds before drifting into the night.

"Butterflies, huh?" I said to no one. I was wrong. Something good has happened this Valentines'.

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. You inspire me to write even after almost two years of rarely updating. So, here's a really, really, late, late post Valentine's Day treat. Here's the Valentine's treat I was supposed to write for you guys! Enjoy! Keep reviewing, keep reading. Do me a favour guys, tell me where I have grammar errors, I will thank you for a lifetime. I am a NatsuMikan myself, guys. They will have their moment soon. Very soon. If it pleases you, I've changed the characters in the summary. But I will change it back soon. I didn't want to add that many spoilers. That's all. This is not a chapter. It's an outtake. One more chapter, guys, before chapter 13. 13 is an unlucky number. Bear with me! I hope you forgive me for what happens in the next chapters. Tell me if there are problems with the words here. I wrote this on a tablet. )**


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N: get ready for a long reading. I mean, really long reading. )**

**Chapter 12: You and Me**

Six months have passed since New Year. Mikan and Yuri received their first joint mission of the year. The mission was to retrieve an alice user from the AAO. He has a very powerful alice. He was just recently discovered and was just recently kidnapped by the AAO. This time, Sachiko was to go with them. The trip to the alice's location was for three days using a private yacht owned by the school.

It was late at night, around nine pm, when they were waiting for the yacht.

"Hey, lovebirds," Sachiko called.

Mikan and Yuri were on the dock, talking as they waited for the yacht, along with Sachiko. They both turned around.

Mikan blushed, "lovebirds? Sachiko-sempai, we're not lovebirds!"

"I hope we are, though." Yuri smiled wide.

"Yeah, whatever," She said, "we'll just have to wait for a while. Higher-ups suck when it comes to saving time. Sheesh."

"Tell me about it. I think this would take months, longer than the allotted three days." Yuri said.

"What makes you say that, water boy?"

"Well, I just have a feeling."

"I don't know what's in that head of yours. But I've never been to a mission that went on for months."

Yuri placed his hands on the back of his head, "Yeah, that's just a hunch."

"Then keep that hunch to yourself."

"Although, my hunches are correct ten out of ten times."

"Show-off."

Mikan just smiled at their bickering. Suddenly, something was coming towards them. A light was coming towards them. "Look! It's the yacht."

"Well, finally." Sachiko said. She took a few steps toward then suddenly she was taken aback.

Yuri suddenly jerked crossed his arm against Mikan, shielding her.

A man jumped from the yacht, landing on the dock.

He took a few steps and before he could even speak, Sachiko spoke up.

"What are you doing here, Enenra?"

"Oh, Black Phoenix! I'd just like to meet a famous fruit. Mikan, is it?" he walked towards her and held a hand towards her, but Yuri took her farther back.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled.

"Why, water dragon! You're here. And you appear more incompetent and stupid _and_ a tadbit ruder."

"Y-Yuri's not incompetent and stupid." Mikan said, aloud, forcing a brave face.

Enenra's eyes shifted towards Mikan.

"Well, well. I'm truly sorry about that, little Mikan." He said, sarcastically, "Here are the keys, you little runts. Take care of this fragile fruit for me, would you?"

He threw the keys and Mikan caught it. When Mikan took another look at the man, he was gone. However, Sachiko and Yuri were looking where he stood at with utter hatred.

"Let's go, then." Yuri said.

"Who was that?" Mikan asked.

"Hey, Mikan," Sachiko called, "I like you, you know that? But next time, learn to read the atmosphere." She jumped up to the yacht.

Yuri kept silent.

"Read the atmosphere?" Mikan asked Yuri.

But Yuri just said, "Let's get up there, shall we?"

Mikan just nodded. _I wonder what's making them so stiff?_

There was no one on-board. The yacht was white. They checked the place and there were three double-berth cabins, a large room sort of kiosk for meeting, a navigation room and one toilet, complete with shower heads.

The two went up to the navigation room. Sachiko was already inside.

"How do we drive this thing?" Mikan asked.

Yuri shrugged. They both looked at Sachiko. "Shut up, brats. I know how to drive so don't go all panicky on me."

"Well, where are we going, anyway?" Yuri asked.

"The coordinates are here," Sachiko took the map in front of her. She placed it on a nearby table. She spread across the area of the table.

"Okay, so we're here," she pointed to a location on a map, "and the coordinates says 43°11′N 141°0′E"

"What does that mean?" Mikan asked.

"They're coordinates, Mikan, they're numbers and they tell you where it is on the globe." Yuri explained.

"Oh" Mikan said.

Sachiko sighed, "well, I expect nothing from a klutz. Looks like the water boy here was right."

"Right about what?" Yuri asked.

"That this would be more than three days." Sachiko said, "But less than a week."

"We'll see." Yuri grinned.

"Smug little idiot." Sachiko murmured, "Whatever. We're going to Otaru. Hey, lovebirds, why don't you take a cabin and shut up in there. Stop bothering me."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Yuri mimicked. "Let's go then, Mikan."

Sachiko rolled her eyes.

They went down to the cabin and they chose adjacent cabins.

"Call me if you need me, Mi-chan, okay?"

"Sure," Mikan nodded with a smile.

Soon after they settled in, the two were in deep sleep.

After a few hours, Sachiko went down to the cabins, settled into her own cabin. Then, she woke Yuri up.

"Hey, water boy." She woke him up by kicking him gently.

"What?" Yuri slurred and opened his eyes groggily.

"Your turn to take watch." She said.

"So soon?" Yuri said.

"Stop arguing and just get up there, would you?"

Yuri just nodded and climbed up the navigation room.

Soon thereafter, it was sunrise. Mikan rose up. She yawned and she went to Yuri's room. She panicked when she saw no one inside. She hastily went up to the navigation room. She saw Yuri and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good morning, Mi-chan." Yuri smiled.

"Good morning." Mikan said trying to catch her breath.

"What's up with you?" Yuri asked, "You look like you ran a marathon."

"Well _(pant)_ I was _(pant)_ looking for you _(pant)_." Mikan said.

"I was up here the whole time, though."

"I didn't know," Mikan took a deep breath, "I thought you were in your room, and when you weren't, I guess I kind of panicked."

Yuri smiled and walked towards her. He gave Mikan a warm embrace.

"You just make me fall for you more." Yuri whispered in a really low voice.

"What?" Mikan asked, blushing, "Why are you hugging me?"

"Nothing, nothing." Yuri replied with a smile.

Suddenly their faces were inches from each other. Mikan and Yuri blushed. Their faces were moving closer to each other.

Suddenly, someone yawned loudly.

"Well, well," Sachiko said, "what a scene."

Mikan and Yuri suddenly turned away from each other, embarrassed.

Sachiko was grinning sarcastically. "Hey, you two, get out of here."

They both nodded and rushed to the door, still blushing. Mikan climbed down the stairs first. Yuri followed behind her.

"Well, uhh, I guess we should go get breakfast?" Yuri asked, flustered.

"Sure." Mikan said, "I guess we'd have to get used to noodles for now, we don't have anything else."

"Are you kidding me? We're in an ocean. Food is everywhere." Yuri said

"We're gonna catch fish?" Mikan asked.

"Fish, shrimp, crab, you name it." Yuri said.

"But how are you going to catch them? It's not like we can just take them with a fishing pole like with fish."

"We can't catch fish with a fishing pole, either. We're moving on high-speed. We're too noisy and we'll likely scare off the fish."

"Then, how?"

"You forget you have me." Yuri said, with certainty.

Soon they were on the balcony. Yuri soon filled the boat with assorted seafood. He was morphing a penetrable orb with his alice and catching the food with them.

"That's so cool!" Mikan said, with her eyes glistening.

"No need to thank me." Yuri said, with a hint of boast.

Soon they were boiling the food with, of course, Yuri's alice.

"Hey, Yu-chan,"

Yuri looked at her, "Yes, Mi-chan?"

"Do you ever think often about the future?"

"Yeah. I do."

"What do you think about?"

"Well, I'd like grow old enough to die."

Mikan was taken aback. "W-What?"

"Yeah. I'd like to have ten kids, live on a manor, with a dog named Peropero, be a rich businessman and die in the arms of the girl I love." Yuri smiled, looking at Mikan.

Mikan smiled, "I don't know what I want in the future."

Mikan kept silent for a while until Yuri spoke up.

"Well, there are ways to tell the future." Yuri said and stood up, dusting his clothes off.

Mikan just stared at him. He soon went down to the cabins and came back with a metal basin, a lighter and a candle.

"Lucky we have these on board." Yuri said, holding the things up.

"What are those for?"

"You said you want to know your future." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, let me teach you about ceromancy."

Soon Yuri was filling the basin with water and lighting the candle.

"Ceromancy is a type of divination of using melted candle wax on water to tell the future."

He soon let the candles melt let Mikan hold it and let the wax dry on the bottom of the basin.

"Whatever shape comes out, I can interpret it for you."

Mikan nodded. A few seconds later, the wax settled at the bottom. There was a crooked heart and an oddly-shaped mountain.

Yuri smiled wryly. _A heart shape means that friendship will turn into love._

"Well, you will fall in love soon." Yuri said.

"Really?" Mikan said in delight.

"Yeah, that's what a heart means. And this, here, is a mountain and it means that good friends are willing to help you."

"That's great then!"

Yuri smiled.

"What about you? Why don't you try yours?"

"Uhh, no, I-"

Mikan soon held Yuri's hand out and the wax dripped onto the basin. Shapes soon appeared at the bottom. Yuri just stared.

_An umbrella and a snake, huh?_

"So? What does it say?" Mikan was beaming.

"It says that I'll be lucky and it will rain later after this noon." Yuri lied.

"Okay, then we'd better be ready for the rain this afternoon." Mikan smiled.

They packed up later and gave Sachiko her share of the food. For the entire day, there was not one drop of rain.

On their second night, Mikan was having insomnia. Mikan entered Yuri's room; Sachiko was manning the navigation still.

"Yuri?"

"Oh, hey, Mikan!" Yuri looked shocked.

"I'm having a hard time sleeping."

Yuri smiled. He was sitting on the chair opposite his bed where he was writing something on the desk.

"What are you writing?" Mikan asked.

"I'm writing some kind of journal." He said, "One day, I will die and I hope that somehow, someone can know about everything I've been through."

Mikan sat on his bed.

"What have you been through?" she asked.

"Like I said, I'm an orphan. But I wasn't born an orphan. I had a sibling and I had my parents."

"So, what happened?" Mikan asked.

"One day, some guys showed up at our house, burned it and killed my parents. I was just six."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. Afterwards, I wandered off with my brother for quite some time with nothing to eat. Eventually I collapsed from hunger and I don't remember much afterwards. Some guys from the academy took care of me and I landed in the academy."

"What about your brother?"

"I don't remember much but they said they found him dead, lying next to me."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Yuri."

"Hey, it's nothing." He smiled.

"I'm an orphan, too." She retorted, "But as for me, I never really saw my parents. I grew up with my grandfather."

"Really, now?" Yuri said.

Mikan suddenly yawned. "Yeah, and then one day my best friend went away to study at an academy in Tokyo."

"Yeah, in Gakuen Alice." He said.

Mikan yawned again, "I followed her, and then when I found the school, I saw a boy…"

She was drowsy and she was soon drifting to sleep, "…a boy with a mask." She fell asleep.

Yuri smiled as he looked at her. She had such an angelic face when she sleeps. Yuri had the urge to kiss her. But he didn't want to take advantage of the circumstances.

_You're making this difficult for me, Mikan. I wish you would just tell me how you really feel for me. _

Yuri slept on the floor that night. It was cold but he didn't mind sacrificing just a little for Mikan.

Later that night, Sachiko woke Yuri up again for his shift.

"Hey, bozo," she whispered, "Hey, wake up, you idiot!" she was jerking him so he would wake up.

Yuri woke up, half-asleep. Sachiko soon dragged him out of his room.

"Hey, what gives?" Yuri asked.

"Shut up, you perv."

"Perv? How am I a perv?"

"I think it's thoughtful that you slept on the floor for her. But don't you think it's a little stupid considering that there is another room right across yours with no one sleeping?"

Yuri thought it over. It was true. Mikan's room was empty.

"I forgot, I think?" Yuri said, "I just didn't want to leave her there."

"You're just a pervert. Don't deny it. Shut up and get up there, you little idiot."

In another day, they soon landed on Otaru. Otaru is a city and a port in Shiribeshi, Hokkaido, Japan. After they got down the yacht, they were greeted by a woman dressed in a black coat and black boots.

She didn't say much, but just nodded and nudged them a piece of paper. It was folded into four. The lady soon took off, leaving the four of them at the dock.

The map showed that they have to go to Sapporo and infiltrate one of the headquarters of the AAO (Anti-Alice Organization). They took a kid, a six-year-old boy. They haven't determined what kind of alice the kid has yet. So they have to locate the hideout and retrieve the boy and bring him to the academy.

They soon took a train to Sapporo. It was not yet daybreak so it was dark all around. Yuri and Sachiko, however, took a short nap unconsciously. Mikan stayed awake. She had too much sleep anyway.

The train arrived in Sapporo thirty minutes later, and it was close to dawn. A few minutes they were following the map into a deep forest a few kilometres away from town. At last, after hiking for two hours, they've found the hideout. It was sort of like a bodega, it was a huge place, almost unrecognizable as it was covered with plants.

"Are you sure this is it?" Yuri asked Sachiko.

"Yeah. You see that man?" she asked. Yuri nodded.

"That guy almost killed me once." She said, "I'd know that face anytime. I'd like to get my revenge. Maybe today could be that day."

"So what's the plan?" Yuri asked.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. I don't know what the hell the inside of this place looks like. But if it's the AAO, there's certainly a holding cell somewhere inside. Probably the kid's in there, alone, hungry and scared.

"We can't just barge in like idiots in there. So, Yuri, be a hero and distract the idiots. I can't use my alice that much. If I could, I would have just eradicated everything here."

Yuri nodded, all the while giving Sachiko a look that says, _take care of Mikan._

Sachiko understood as she nodded afterwards.

"Yuri, be careful." Mikan whispered. Before Yuri disappeared, he gave Mikan a kiss on the cheek.

Sachiko let out a guffaw, "smooth operator that one." She whispered.

Soon, it was snowing in the hideout. Some of the men inside soon went outside to see what was happening.

"What's this? Snow?" one guy asked.

"Isn't winter over?" another asked.

Another man, perhaps the leader said, "you! Cover the perimeter! This is not freak weather. Someone's here. An alice. Most likely they're trying to distract us."

Soon, a few guys were moving around the area. They were shouting, _come out! _and _who are you? _Another guy set up a barrier around the hideout.

"What now, Sachiko-sempai?" Mikan whispered.

Sachiko just smiled, "barriers have no effect on my alice." She soon touched the air, presumably to disintegrate the barrier.

"Mikan, listen to me carefully. There's a reason why you're here. You have no experience in missions, you haven't mastered your alice, plus you're a klutz. You take a special part in this. Sometimes, my alice of disintegration doesn't work. That's where your alice comes in. I don't know, but somehow, I have this feeling that you have got to be inside. You're the one who needs to take the kid."

Mikan nodded.

"You have to find that cell. Look for the kid. Alright? I'm counting on you. I have to stall. Meanwhile, look for the kid, okay? Now, when I reveal myself, you need to get to the side and enter the building. They'll see you, but I'm sure that water kid has got your back."

Mikan was about to say something when Sachiko interrupted. "Don't tell me to take care." She smiled, "I'm not a sissy like your boyfriend is."

Sachiko soon took a black mask and revealed herself. There was gunfire all over, but she disintegrated them before they could even reach twelve feet from her.

"She's an alice!"

"Get her!"

Mikan soon went to the side of the hideout and made a run for it. Fortunately, they were all too busy to notice her. She was about to enter the place when a man suddenly lunged at her with a knife. She was dumbstruck. She couldn't move. Fortunately, so did the man. Yuri froze him before he could slice her.

"Go, Mikan!" he yelled.

She entered the room, filled with darkness. She couldn't see a thing. She was afraid that the enemy would soon take her. Suddenly, a ball of light appeared before. In her mind she thought, _I have a feeling I have to follow it. I don't trust it, but I feel I have to follow it._

She followed the light until it reached a stairway. It descended and so did she. She saw rooms, with a door with a small window on them. The ball of light stopped at the end of the hallway. To her left, Mikan saw a door filled with light. She peered through the small window and there it was! It was the kid! He was lying unconscious on the floor. Mikan attempted to open it, but it was locked.

"Where's the key?" Mikan asked no one. She looked around. Obviously, it wasn't there. _I have to go back up. _She was almost on her way back when the light suddenly flickered. It hovered above her head. It then landed on her pocket as if to say _look here. _Mikan felt through her pocket and unbelievably, it was there. It was a key. She only had to find out if it was the real one. She placed it on the knob and it worked. It was the key.

She rushed towards the boy. The boy had long black hair, reaching to his shoulders. He looked thin and he was sick. Mikan touched the kid's forehead, and he did have a fever. He was holding a grey bag, with nothing inside.

Mikan carried the boy and took the bag and whispered, "it's okay, it's going to be all right." The light hovered again and it landed on the edge of the room. Mikan went closer and there she saw a green jewel. She picked it up, and the light hovered inside the bag and she conveniently placed the jewel inside and rushed to the outside. The light disappeared.

She was feeling happy, elated that she was successfully able to do her task. She needed only to reunite with Sachiko and Yuri and they were home free. She climbed up the stairs, as if she had already memorized it, went through the dark hall and the light from the outside stung her eyes. Suddenly, everything was red. Sachiko was on the ground, with a knife inches from her throat. She was looking at Mikan. She was on a pool of her own blood.

Yuri, on the other hand was tied behind his back. A gun was a few centimeters away from him. He was bruised, but not bloodied. He was looking at Mikan as if to say, _ESCAPE!_

A man talked, he was covered up in black clothing, all you could see were his eyes. "Hand over the kid and that bag, before they get hurt."

Yuri and Sachiko, as if on cue, shook their heads.

"Playing hard-to-get, eh?" he said. "We'll see about that." He nodded and one guy kicked Sachiko's stomach, along the area where he had stabbed her.

"NO!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Mikan, run!" Sachiko said.

The next few seconds shook everything. The man holding the gun next to Yuri fired. Mikan heard the shot and screamed.

"No…" she was shocked, "NO!"

She screamed loud. A barrier-like force erupted from Mikan. As she screamed, her alice scoped the entire forest. Soon, Mikan had lost consciousness.

**Mikan.**

After what I did, I lost consciousness. I didn't know what really happened, to be honest. I just reacted to my senses and then everything went blank.

Groggily, I opened my eyes a little. Where was I? A house? A traditional house? I was sleeping on a futon. I looked around. Oh my god! Where was Yuri! Sachiko? The boy? I tried to get up but I can't.

Suddenly, someone touched my hand. "Mikan. You little idiot!" It was Yuri. Thank heavens, he's alright.

"What did you do? You had me worried there! Jeez, Mikan!" He clutched my hand so tightly it hurt. I tried to tell him but I can't move anything. The hand he was holding felt damp. He was crying. I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"You didn't have to do that!" he exclaimed, "you didn't…"

I can't fight my exhaustion and I fell asleep again. Time after time, I'd regain consciousness, but I don't wake up. I'd hear them talking. I'd hear them whispering. Once, I heard them say that they lost their alice. I couldn't speak up. All I can do was listen. I couldn't move an inch. Then, I heard Yuri getting angry about me doing what I did. Then I fell asleep again. When I was conscious, Sachiko-sempai was saying that the academy can't find us because the tracking alice was disabled.

I would hear things like that over and over again. Until finally, I woke up, I sat straight and felt my head. I was still dizzy. I looked around. Soon, Yuri was entering my room. When he saw me, he rushed immediately to me.

"Mikan," he hugged me tightly.

"Yuri, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Why in the hell are you asking me that?" he said, still hugging me, "I'm supposed to ask you that.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't worry yourself about that. We'll talk about that later. Meanwhile, I've got to get you something to eat." He stood up and left me in the room. Soon it was Sachiko-sempai who went in.

She was silent and then she sighed, "Well, at least I can say you did well."

"What happened, Sachiko-sempai?"

"What's happening now is that you've been asleep for four weeks."

"Four weeks?" I was stunned. I was out that long?

"Yes, Mikan, you've been out that long," Sachiko-sempai said, as if she read my mind.

"Tell me the truth, sempai. What happened?"

She stared at me and said, "I don't know much too. But what I think I know is that when you forced that much alice out of you, it knocked you out cold. It exhausted you to your limit and you've been here for four weeks regaining that strength."

"I did that?"

"Yes," she gulped, "Mikan, you sent so much power out that you knocked everyone out cold. Even those guys we met there."

I just stared at her. I didn't know I had that much power.

"You exhausted your alice so much that it affected everyone. I wasn't able to use my alice for at least two weeks. Yuri hasn't either."

I was about to speak when she said, "don't worry, everything's back to normal. I just didn't know you had that much in you."

"Neither do I. Maybe it was an adrenaline rush?" I said.

She shrugged. "Anyway, I can't track the academy right now so we might as well take a break here."

"What about the little kid?" I asked.

"About that, I'd rather that he explain everything by himself." The kid entered shortly.

"How are you doing, onee-san?" he asked.

"I'm doing good. You?" I smiled.

"I'm okay. Thank you for your help."

"About your alice…"

"Yes, I have the fade alice."

"Fade alice?"

"Well, our alices are almost the same. Your alice can nullify or stop a user from using his or her alice for a short period of time. Mine is a degree smaller than that. I can make a user's alice become weaker. But unlike yours, I can control how long it can affect the alice."

"So, why did they take you?"

He took something from his pocket. Yuri came to the room almost at the same time.

"Do you recall taking this from the cell where I was held?"

It was the jewel, the orb I saw inside the cell. "Yes, and I took the bag to place it inside."

"This jewel is infused with a strong alice."

I nodded.

"It affects anyone who touches it, human, an alice or not, even inanimate objects. What those guys did to me was manufacturing my alice."

"Manufacturing your alice?"

"Alice stones are made from someone's alice. They make me do one, and then they manufacture it. This bag is an example of alice manufacturing. This is made through my stone." He took something from his pocket again.

"Here is what my alice stone looks like."

"It's gray, like the bag." I said.

"This bag possesses all the powers and characteristics that my alice has. I've heard of your power. They were going to infiltrate the school you were from before, in Tokyo. But when you suddenly changed schools, they changed the plan and took me."

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you." I said.

"You don't have to," he smiled.

"So what is this for?" I asked, pertaining to the jewel.

"That I don't know yet. What I do know is that it possess strong powers that it could potentially and instantly kill normal humans. Alices like us, it takes a long time before it affects us."

There was a pause.

"Onee-san, if you don't mind me asking, how did you find this jewel? Moreover, how did you find my cell?"

"There was a light." I said.

"A light?" Yuri said.

I nodded, "yeah, a light. Um, I followed it and I found your cell. There was a miracle too."

"Miracle, what the heck are you talking about?" Sachiko-sempai said.

"Well, when I noticed that you need a key to open your door, it hovered on my pocket and they key was there. I really don't know how it happened. But it just did."

Sachiko-sempai thumped her head, "merciful heavens, Mikan. Looks like someone wanted you to find it."

Yuri nodded, "looks that way to me."

"Same here," the kid said.

I smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! How rude of me, Yoshi Yamada." He bowed.

"Mikan Sakura," I gave a low bow.

"Well, that's that." Sachiko said, "I better get up, see what I can do about the trackers. The academy still can't track us."

She stood up and left. Yoshi stood a while later and said that he'd better cook something up for dinner.

Yuri soon went to my side. "You're such a pain, you know that?"

"Sorry," I said, apologetically, "when they shot you, I just sort of panicked. What happened, anyway?"

"That guy had the weapons alice," he said, "when he shot me, he almost got me. I think before it hit me, you sent off that alice of yours."

"Sorry for worrying you."

"Oh, you better apologize."

After a dozen apologies, I stopped. "I just didn't think I'd be able to handle it if I'd lose you now."

"Mikan, don't ever do that again."

She nodded.

"Yuri, you know I've been thinking, at that time, I realized what world I'd be in if I had lost you. In that split second, you had to be alive for me. You mean a lot to me."

"Mikan, you mean just the same to me." Yuri smiled.

"Yuri, I know you've been watching me day and night since I've been here and I want to thank you for that."

Yuri smiled again and says, "shut up and let me sleep too."

Mikan moves aside. They both lay down side by side.

"I haven't slept a wink, Mi-chan."

"I know."

"I haven't eaten well either."

"I know."

"I haven't been thinking properly."

"I know."

"I can't stop worrying about you."

"I know."

"I can't stop myself from taking care of you."

"I know."

"I can't stop loving you, Mikan."

Instead of a reply, Mikan kisses him. Yuri was just shocked. He was speechless for a few minutes. Mikan was too.

"I'm sorry." She says and almost stands up. Yuri catches her hand.

"Don't be," Yuri says as they both sit upright. Yuri slowly holds a lock of her hair and kisses her one more time.

"So is this your answer?" Yuri asked Mikan. Blushing madly, Mikan just nods.

"I love you, Yuri. I think I should give this a try."

Yuri said, "took you long enough."

They both laughed. They finally slept peacefully, hand in hand.

The next day, Sachiko tracked the academy and within a few days, they were back to school.

They received hugs from everyone, Kumiko, Keiji - everyone they missed for the past month. Of course when Mikan and Yuri went to class each day hand in hand, everyone already knew. Kazu, Yuri and Mikan are still friends. Kazu accepted their relationship.

Yuri and Mikan's relationship lasted for five years. Five years of kisses, hugs. Five years of Valentines' First Dances. Five years of Christmas balls, birthdays and anniversaries. Five years of being in love. They bickered and they fought, like normal couples do. But they were madly in love with each other. Everyone knew that they were in love.

In fall of their first day as a high school student, Yuri and Mikan had their first joint mission of the year. Little did they know that this mission will turn their world and their lives and three hundred and sixty degree turn.

**(A/N : I don't want to add spoilers, but please stay tuned for the nest chapter. Please don't hate me for what I've done in this chapter. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! Seriously. Thanks, guys! Please support my fanfic. )**


End file.
